


Отпусти Призрака

by Saysly



Series: Приманка [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings in notes!!!!!, Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Intrigue, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Sasha on a rampage, ross is a dick, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Они были счастливы вместе, и год сложился для них удачно.Они думали, что их ничто не сможет разлучить.Они ошибались.





	Отпусти Призрака

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Give Up the Ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8500780) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2), [xantissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xantissa/pseuds/xantissa). 



> Важное примечание в конце. Оно содержит спойлер, так что сами выбирайте, читать или нет. В этой истории присутствуют потенциально огорчающие/смущающие/тревожащие события, отмеченные только в примечании в конце во избежание спойлеров. Игнорируйте их на свой страх и риск, но знайте, что вас ждет счастливый конец.
> 
> Не читайте за едой и в окружении людей, которых может встревожить неожиданный поток слез.

Саша убил первого охранника в погрузочном доке. Он подождал, пока почти все охранники уйдут, приглядывая за последним. У него в ухе Саи медленно считал в обратном порядке от пятидесяти, давая знать, когда он получит контроль над балластными цистернами. Защита была слишком навороченной, чтобы Саи смог взломать ее полностью; пацан был очень умным, но он не был Тони Старком. Однако он был упрямым и достаточно мотивированным, чтобы обнаружить лазейку. Внешние клапаны балластных цистерн находились на дистанционном управлении, и вот их взломать было можно.

Саша должен был отвлечь на себя внимание, пока Саи разбирался с техническими задачами. Он решил поступить максимально просто. Ничего более сложного, чем дать себя увидеть. Поскольку он не собирался оставлять это место в целости по завершении своей миссии, то мог устроить хаос и беспредел на свой вкус.

Двигаясь быстро и тихо, Саша проскользнул за последним охранником к выходу из дока, когда тот посмотрел вниз, чтобы провести картой через замок. Обхватив живой рукой голову мужчины и задрав его подбородок, Саша дернул его назад, лишая равновесия, и легким движением бедер развернул их обоих к камере наблюдения.

— Тук-тук, — сказал он, нащупывая металлической рукой тридцатисантиметровый боевой нож.

Прежде чем охранник успел оправиться от шока, Саша вонзил нож в его живот. Используя всю силу искусственной руки, он дернул нож вверх, разрывая одежду и плоть, вскрывая мужчину от живота до горла. Нож зацепился за кость, но Саша только дернул сильнее, ломая кость и, скорее всего, безвозвратно портя лезвие. Мужчина в его хватке отчаянно дергался, издавая бессмысленные болезненные звуки, пока его внутренности медленно выскальзывали через рану, чтобы с влажным звуком упасть на бетонный пол.

Не будучи приверженцем излишней жестокости, Саша вытащил нож из груди охранника и вонзил ему в спину, перерезая спинной мозг вне поля зрения камеры наблюдения. Оставив нож, он позволил телу завалиться на бок, затем отступил в тени дока. Там находилась вентиляционная шахта, которой он мог воспользоваться. Саи был разочарован, обнаружив, что трубы не вели вглубь базы, всего лишь соединяя погрузочные доки, но Саша счел их просто идеальными для своей задачи. Пропав с камер наблюдения, он заставит охранников внутри запаниковать еще сильнее.

Даже если Саи активирует защитный механизм, взламывая клапаны балластных цистерн, никто этого не заметит.

Пока он ждал, когда служба охраны доберется до доков, Саша не мог не вспомнить событие, приведшее его в этот момент. Он думал об этом каждый раз, когда останавливался, когда его накрывала тишина. Как ночной кошмар на бесконечном повторе, который он не мог себе вообразить даже после бесконечных лет пыток.

Тот миг, когда он увидел, как умер Стив.

*

Стив должен был выступать в два, поэтому Саи загнал Баки на диван в час сорок пять. На тот момент выступал человек, которого Баки не знал, но Саи, видимо, был заинтересован, потому что он наклонился вперед, чтобы застать конец речи. Он улыбался; с тех пор Саша ни разу не видел, чтобы он улыбался. Не видел, чтобы он смеялся. Весь прогресс последних шести лет исчез в одно мгновение.

Ровно в два Стив поднялся на трибуну, представленный министром какой-то страны, в которой Баки никогда не бывал. Он был красивым, одетым портным Тони, с широченной улыбкой. Баки позже пересматривал этот момент снова и снова, задерживая взгляд на том, как солнце сияло в волосах Стива, как он косился за сцену, чтобы встретиться глазами с Наташей, как уверенно он двигался.

— Добрый день, — сказал он, и мир Баки и Саи рухнул.

Взрыв прогремел из-под сцены, вызвав панику в толпе. Люди кричали, хотя Саша не видел, чтобы кто-то был ранен. Был огонь, дым, Стив помогал какой-то пожилой женщине встать и направиться к выходу.

Затем раздались выстрелы, одновременно застрекотали несколько автоматов. Несколько пистолетов открыли ответный огонь. Саша потерял Стива из виду в хаосе и дыме.

Больше криков.

Еще один взрыв и трансляция прервалась.

Когда Баки себя осознал, он стоял над обломками телевизора, его живая рука болела, а сердце колотилось так сильно, что он чувствовал, как в ушах гремит кровь. Он поднял глаза от обломков к дивану, где Саи сидел абсолютно не подвижно, стискивая пульт в руке, глядя широко распахнутыми глазами в пустоту, словно там все еще стоял телевизор, показывавший вероятную смерть Стива.

Баки дрожащими пальцами вбивал в телефон номер Старка, осторожно удерживая крохотный гаджет, опасаясь уронить или раздавить его.

Саи в какой-то момент, видимо, встал с дивана, но Саша понял это, только снова услышав звук взрыва, донесшийся из слабых динамиков ноутбука. Пацан щелкал по вкладкам, где снова и снова проигрывался взрыв с разных новостных каналов, сопровождаемый комментариями на разных языках. Звук потрясенных голосов репортеров звенел у Саши в голове, почти оглушая его.

Старк говорил с ним, тараторя тысячу слов в минуту. Саша улавливал одно из десяти, половина его мозга была сосредоточена на новостях, через которые переключался Саи. Саша не помнил, что он сказал Старку, не помнил, кричал ли он или упрашивал, инстинктивное отрицание заставляло его смаргивать снова и снова. Позже он смог вспомнить лишь отрывки из разговора со Старком. Как тот говорил ему успокоиться, расслабиться, сесть и ждать. Кто-то атаковал саммит по вопросам мирного урегулирования. Информации о выживших еще не было, и Тони обещал вылететь туда, чтобы самому узнать, что произошло, обещал сообщить новости, как только их получит.

Баки не мог успокоиться, не мог ничего не делать. Как только он замирал, он тут же думал о взрыве, начинал просчитывать количество зарядов, необходимых для взрыва такого здания, возможное место их расположения и то, какими маленькими были шансы выжить. Он не мог просто ждать.

Закончив звонок с Тони, Баки попытался дозвониться до Стива.

Связи не было, как и все предыдущие разы.

Молясь всем богам, в которых он не верил, Баки пытался заставить телефон установить связь. Чтобы Стив ему ответил. Чтобы Стив позвонил ему и сказал, что это ошибка, что он в порядке, а потом отругал его за панику. Телефон, составлявший пару телефону Стива и всегда стоявший на зарядке, продолжал молчать. Однако Баки продолжал проверять экран. Потому что Стив должен был позвонить. Он знал, что они смотрели, что они переживали. Он бы позвонил, и поэтому Саша знал, что произошло что-то ужасное.

Стив не звонил.

Час спустя позвонил с новостями Тони. Они нашли тело Стива, погребенное во время второго или третьего взрыва. Его череп был проломлен, однако Саша не узнал об этом, пока это не сообщили новостные каналы. Все, что сказал Тони, это что Стив погиб, а Наташа в больнице. Затем он повесил трубку, весь в слезах, чтобы «принять меры».

— Нет, — произнес Саи, как только Саша повесил трубку. — Нет, это не правда. Саша, нет.

Саша не знал, что сказать, глядя на Саи, ставшего Стиву сыном в той же мере, что и ему самому за тот год, что они провели вместе. Саи с огромными и стеклянными глазами медленно качал головой. Он не мог удержать ноутбук на коленях, и тот медленно соскользнул в бок и упал на пол.

Саи как будто не заметил этого, продолжая качать головой, отрицая правду всем своим существом.

— Саи, — глухо произнес Саша, чувствуя, что язык не помещается у него во рту.

— Это не правда, — прошептал Саи, не фокусируя на нем взгляд.

Бледная кожа, расплывшиеся зрачки; Саи впадал в шок.

Саша бросился к нему, обнял и крепко прижал к себе. В его груди уже поднималась холодная горькая ярость, но он подавил ее. Стер ее, потому что он был нужен Саи. Даже если ему придется оцепенеть, чтобы позаботиться об их ребенке, он это сделает. Саша тоже нуждался в Саи. Саи был с ним, когда Саша знал только ярость. Саи был с ним, когда он узнал, что значит быть любимым и какой может быть любовь. Саи был с ним сейчас, когда его мир снова разваливался на куски. Он прижал пацана так близко, так крепко, что наверняка делал ему больно, но Саи не возражал, его тонкие пальцы стискивали сашину живую руку до синяков.

— Скажи, что это не правда, — попросил Саи тихим и испуганным голосом, умоляя так, как Саша никогда раньше не слышал. — Пожалуйста, Саша, пожалуйста!

Саша до крови прокусил губу, отчаянно желая уверить Саи, что это все было ужасной ошибкой. Но он не мог. Он мог только держать Саи, держать в руках живой сгусток агонии и изо всех сил стараться не рассыпаться самому.

*

Саша явился на Рафт, чтобы сделать заявление, чтобы показать Россу, что он может достать его, где бы тот ни пытался спрятаться. Обнаружить это место было сложно, записи были так засекречены, что даже Тони не смог их добыть. Зато Саша смог, на последней уничтоженной им базе. Они работали над сывороткой Эрскина, и Саи копался в добытой информации, ища хоть что-нибудь, что могло доказать, что Стив все еще был жив.

Они не нашли ничего о Стиве, зато обнаружили Рафт. Тюрьму для усовершенствованных, спрятанную посреди океана, глубоко под водой. Тюрьму не только для преступников, но также для людей, над которыми никогда не было суда, которым никогда не выносили приговор. У них ушло время на разработку плана, но Саи сумел найти дорогу внутрь.

Им пришлось украсть небольшую подводную лодку, что само по себе было головной болью.

Зато теперь Саша был на месте, там, куда Росс забрал бы Стива, если бы не убил его. Куда он забрал бы Беннера, если бы смог до него добраться. Куда забрал бы Сашу, если бы сумел. Может быть, вернул бы Солдата. Росс был именно таким человеком; Саша видел это на других базах, в исследовательских и учебных центрах, которые Тони связал с финансированием Росса. Тот был больным, одержимым сывороткой и усовершенствованными солдатами для защиты США.

Как будто такая власть когда-либо использовалась исключительно для защиты.

Саша достаточно насмотрелся на добытые Саи фото с кибернетическими трансплантатами, вживленными добровольцам, чтобы понять, что Росс ничем не лучше Гидры. Это было до того, как он увидел погибших солдат, которые «добровольно» подверглись воздействию гамма-лучей. Другой ученый надеялся вызвать мутацию, подобную создавшей Халка.

Также обнаружились отчеты по исследованиям самой сыворотки. Десятки людей получили сыворотку, результаты чего варьировались от полного отсутствия реакции до смерти через всевозможные мутации между ними. Ни один из этих экспериментов не завершился успехом, подобным Стиву. Они не смогли даже повторить успех Черных Вдов. Однако что-то им удалось, были солдаты, получившие дополнительные способности, но это стоило им их человечности. Как Красному Черепу, чей образ Саша едва помнил стоявшим на мосту над пламенем.

Благодаря кибернетическим имплантам и коктейлю, который ученым Росса удалось разработать, тот обзавелся отрядом усовершенствованных солдат. Из того, что Саша видел на записях тренировок, однако, можно было сделать вывод, что они были не более чем безмозглыми зверями. Жестокими и свирепыми, но не способными на тактическое мышление или выполнение приказов. Безусловно опасные, в то же время они не являлись проблемой ни для Саши, ни для Мстителей. Росс держал их под замком, поскольку не мог использовать.

Саша предполагал, что Росс рассчитывал на другой результат своих экспериментов, вроде него самого и Стива. Достаточно человечных, чтобы следовать приказам и самостоятельно думать, но измененных настолько, чтобы быть неудержимыми в бою. Настолько сильных, чтобы справиться даже с Мстителями.

Поэтому Саша уничтожил их всех. Уничтожил всё, до чего своими грязными руками дотрагивался Росс. Всё это было искорежено, и доказательства этого Саша отправил Тони и Мстителям. Однако было уже поздно. Бартон, Наташа, Беннер и Уилсон разбежались по миру. Тони передал информацию кому-то, потому что никто из официальных властей не охотился за Сашей, но Мстителей больше не существовало.

Стив не однажды говорил Саше, что он им нужен, но тот никогда не думал, что его необходимость была того масштаба, в котором пытался убедить его Стив. Он думал, что дело было просто в желании Стива быть нужным, в его тяге отдавать, пока у него ничего не останется. В конце концов, остальные были профессионалами. Компетентными, хорошо обученными людьми, отлично работавшими вместе. Разумеется, они были в состоянии продолжить работу без Стива во главе, может быть, даже бороться во имя его памяти.

Когда Саи с Сашей видели их в последний раз, Саша понял, как сильно он ошибался. А Стива даже не было, чтобы сказать ему, что он был прав.

*

Дверь лифта не открывалась, пока они не доехали до пентхауса в башне Старка. Стив так ни разу и не взял их на ночь кино в Нью-Йорке, потому что они жили в Майами, и всем было проще встречаться там же в особняке Старка.

Пентхаус был именно таким роскошным, помпезным и ошеломляющим, как описывал Стив. За стеклянной стеной открывался вид на Манхэттен. Массивная дубовая мебель с кожаной отделкой перемежалась всевозможными техническими устройствами, созданными, скорее всего, самим Старком. Разумеется, Саи был здесь всего один раз, но Саша позволил ему вести себя.

Встретиться с ними пришли все Мстители, возможно, надеясь прикоснуться к Стиву, увидев его семью. Если они хотели именно этого, их ждало серьезное разочарование. Ни Саша, ни Саи не были теми людьми, какими они были рядом со Стивом. Саи, как с прискорбием заметил Саша, терял весь прогресс общения с людьми, которого достиг, находясь рядом со Стивом.

Бог знает, насколько хуже стал вести себя сам Саша.

— Солдат, — ровно поприветствовала Наташа, встретив их у лифта. — Саи.

Саша натянуто улыбнулся, отмечая гипс на ее руке и ноге, широкую рубашку, говорившую о бинтах под ней. Также он отметил, что она не назвала его Джеймсом; она догадывалась, зачем ему была нужна информация. Разумеется, она была в курсе, именно поэтому она была лучшим другом Стива. Если бы она не была настолько изранена, он бы позвал ее с собой.

— Нат, — к ним спешил Сэм. — Ты должна сидеть, отдыхать. Дай мне…

Наташа стукнула Сэма по голени костылем в левой руке.

— Я в порядке, спасибо, Уилсон. — Оперевшись на костыль, она кивнула головой, предлагая Саше с Саи следовать за ней. — Тони там.

Они двинулись вглубь пентхауса, мимо Сэма, теревшего голень и не встречавшегося взглядом с ними обоими. Тони стоял в центре круглого стола, окруженный голографическими проекциями с данными, видео, текстовой информацией. Саша отметил, что на одном из видео проигрывалась все еще шедшая расчистка развалин саммита. На другом речь Стива из двух слов до того, как все пошло… неправильно.

— А, Робокоп, — поздоровался Тони, реагируя, видимо, на звук наташиных костылей. — Я добыл информацию, о которой ты просил. Не то чтобы я понимал, зачем она тебе. Какое отношение ко всему этому имеют проекты Росса?

Наташа вздохнула, прислонившись к столу.

— Я пыталась ему сказать, — произнесла она.

— Только не продолжение этой теории заговора, — сказал Уилсон, присоединившись к ним. — Нат, это было террористической атакой. Росс не стал бы взрывать мирный саммит. Даже он не настолько чокнутый.

— Кроме того, — добавил Беннер, неприметно стоявший у стеклянной стены, выходившей на город. — Он хотел Стива живым. Мертвый он ему без надобности.

— Разве что это был несчастный случай, — вмешался Бартон, вставая слева от Наташи. — И он хотел, чтобы эти так называемые террористы взяли Стива в плен.

— Меня меньше всех можно назвать поклонником Росса, — с натянутой улыбкой сказал Беннер. — Но даже я считаю эту теорию безумной. Ни один из нас не успокоился бы, пока Стив не вернулся домой. Не стоит еще и забывать о том факте, что Россу пришлось бы атаковать не только союзников, но и наших людей на саммите. Это могло бы развязать третью мировую войну!

Наташа посмотрела в сторону, Саи с Сашей обменялись взглядами. Это определенно была не та дружная группа людей, с которыми они познакомились за несколько совместных ночей кино, куда их притаскивал Стив. Стив никогда не жаловался на то, что его команду было тяжело держать в руках, или что они не ладили друг с другом, так что эта перепалка оказалась совершенно неожиданной.

— Мы уже обсуждали это до отупения, — вмешался Тони. — И хотя я знаю, что наши шпионы видят заговор в каждой тени, сейчас об этом определенно не идет и речи. Давайте согласимся на том, что Росс плохой парень, но он не убийца.

Бартон тоже отвел взгляд, но Саша выхватил из пальцев Тони флэшку.

— Мы не согласны, — категорически возразил он.

— Так, погоди-ка, — Тони нахмурился, шагнув вперед. Саша повернулся к нему спиной и направился к лифту с Саи в хвосте. Позади он услышал: — Нат, черт побери, уйди с дороги.

— Пусть идут, — холодно произнес Бартон.

Саша не знал наверняка, удержали ли Наташа с Бартоном остальных, или им просто позволили уйти. В чем он был уверен, так это в том, что Мстители не помогут ему отомстить. Наташа могла бы, но она была слишком ранена, а Бартону нужно было присматривать за ней.

В этом не было ничего страшного, Саша предпочитал работать в одиночку.

*

— Что ты хочешь?

Голос оказался достаточно неожиданным, чтобы Саша замешкался. Взглянув в камеру наблюдения, он сломал шею охраннику, к которому подкрался. Он посмотрел в сторону, вниз по коридору, дважды выстрелил в приближавшегося к нему охраннику. Одна пуля попала в грудь, заставив замереть, вторая в лоб, и он упал, не издав ни звука.

Росс наконец соизволил заговорить с ним. После пяти стертых с земли баз без единого следа ублюдка Саша наконец его нашел. Росс смотрел, как Саша истребляет людей, которые должны были его защитить. Наверняка Росс считал, что Саша никогда не сможет пробраться в его подводную крепость. Саша был счастлив доказать, что он ошибался.

— Ты не можешь дать мне то, что я хочу, — спокойно произнес Саша в камеру. — Ты забрал его у меня, и теперь я забираю всё у тебя. За Стива.

— Да ты шутишь, — голос генерала Росса коротко и фальшиво рассмеялся. — Все знают, что за смертью Стива Роджерса стояла ИГИЛ.

По Саше прокатилась волна холода, ледяными тисками сжимая сердце и разум. Эти тиски были настолько холодными, что обжигали, оставляя по себе лишь пепел эмоций. Бесконечную пустоту, оставшуюся во всех местах, где жил Стив. Любовь, милосердие, доброта, нежность и сострадание; ничего из этого не пережило шторма, бушевавшего в его груди.

— Он рассказал мне о тебе, — сказал Саша в камеру, затем поднял руку и выстрелил в объектив.

*

Они были в Аризоне, в одном из горных шале, которые обычно заселялись только зимой во время лыжного сезона. Стиву здесь нравилось, он проводил дни, делая наброски природы, и Баки наконец удалось уговорить его заняться живописью. Они не могли задержаться надолго, всего лишь на неделю, но они обсуждали возможность вернуться.

Саша не хотел больше видеть эти горы.

— Мне кажется, тебе давно пора рассказать мне о Россе, — тихо сказал Баки.

Стоял очередной тихий день. Саи почти все время оставался в доме, возясь с последним гаджетом, который Стив уболтал Старка отправить пацану. После обеда Стив уселся за мольберт, и Баки чувствовал себя достаточно уверенно, чтобы поднять эту тему. Прошло всего несколько месяцев после Нью-Йорка, после того, как он едва не потерял Стива, и вещи между ними не всегда складывались легко.

В этот раз, правда, Стив просто опустил кисть и кивнул.

— Ты прав, — согласился он, прежде чем опустить кисть в стакан, поставленный рядом для этого. Затем он подошел к Баки, свернулся рядом с ним клубочком и обнял себя его металлической рукой. — Что ты хочешь знать?

Баки бросил взгляд на Саи, возившегося с техникой за кухонным столом.

— Хочешь, чтобы пацан тоже послушал?

— Ему не помешает, — задумчиво согласился Стив. — Ты хорошо его воспитал, и ему стоит знать, если что-то представляет собой угрозу.

— Тогда всё, — с готовностью ответил Баки. — Мне нужно знать всё, чтобы уберечь тебя.

Улыбка Стива была мягкой, но ответ сухим и деловым.

— Тони обнаружил планы на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, разработанные Россом, как усмирить меня, «если на то возникнет необходимость.» — Он вытянул перед собой руку. — Сколько понадобится солдат, с каким снаряжением, какие лекарства смогут меня вырубить, какой будет клетка, из которой я не смогу вырваться. Всё. Этот план был утвержден на тот случай, если я... «сбегу с сывороткой».

— Сбежишь, — невыразительно повторил Баки.

— Ага. Как будто я могу по собственному выбору оставить сыворотку им. — Стив криво усмехнулся, подобрал под себя ноги, одновременно став меньше и еще сильнее прижавшись к Баки. — Росс был... У Брюса были проблемы с ним, когда его эксперимент завершился неудачей. Он спровоцировал ситуацию, уничтожившую большую часть Гармлема; Брюс до сих пор винит в этом себя, но это было не так. Мы думаем, что в этот раз, скорее всего, будет нечто похожее. Тони следил за ним для меня, на случай, если он начнет действовать. У него непреходящий стояк на сыворотку, он хочет добраться до нее любыми способами, и если ему придется вскрыть меня или Брюса, он наверняка это сделает. С учетом того, что ему всё сойдет с рук.

— Мне кажется, этому генералу Россу не помешало бы на своей шкуре ощутить то, что он творит с другими. Чтобы он узнал, как это весело, когда отнимают твою свободу.

Улыбка Стива стала шире, но он покачал головой и прижался носом к подбородку Баки.

— Он ничего не сделал. Пока. Может быть, никогда и не сделает, просто... Я не хочу давать ему такую возможность.

— Только скажи, и мужик попадет в очень неприятную аварию, — искренне предложил Баки. Он был на пенсии, но, если Стив захочет, он с удовольствием выследит Росса и постарается сделать так, чтобы тот как следует помучился.

Стив тихо рассмеялся.

— Каким бы очаровательным ни было твое предложение заказного убийства, но нет, спасибо. — Уляпанная зеленой и голубой краской рука скользнула Баки под рубашку, прижавшись к животу. — Я могу придумать гораздо лучшее применение твоего времени.

Громко вздохнув, Саи встал.

— Мне стоит пойти надеть свои наушники, да?

— Да, — ответил Баки, приподнимая подбородок Стива, чтобы долго и глубоко его поцеловать. Это был первый раз, когда Стив не стал возмущаться, только покраснел, когда Саи выскользнул из комнаты.

*

Саша целеустремленно шагал от пункта охраны, наклонив корпус, чтобы компенсировать соракапятиградусный наклон Рафта. Как только Саи взломал передатчик, он наклонил подводную тюрьму, сбив с ног людей и уронив оборудование. Было почти смешно видеть, как простейшее неудобство полностью уничтожило тщательно разработанную систему безопасности высокотехнологичного объекта.

Было бы смешно, если бы Саша чувствовал что-то помимо холода.

Длительное пребывание Саши в Гидре научило его не иметь никаких ожиданий и всегда быть готовым к самым странным и непредвиденным обстоятельствам. Перемещение по коридорам, наклоненным под таким крутым углом, вынуждало его одной ногой ступать по полу, а второй по стене, но он быстро освоился. Посланные за ним солдаты не могли наступать широким строем и были вынуждены спотыкаться цепочкой один за другим, потому что не могли адаптироваться достаточно быстро. Это было лучшей частью чрезвычайно простого плана, и Саша избавлялся от них без усилий.

Услышав приближающиеся шаги, сбивчатые и громкие, Саша одной ногой уперся в стену, а коленом второй в пол. Прицелившись из винтовки, он дождался, когда первый охранник повернет из-за угла. Тот сразу же рухнул со снесенным лицом.

Сместив прицел так, чтобы крупнокалиберная винтовка выстрелила в плечо следующего, Саша отправил того вопящим на пол. Только в кино подстреленные люди умудрялись стрелять дальше без промаха, словно ничего не произошло. В большинстве своем живые люди могли только кричать и корчиться от боли, при условии, что они не впадали в шок.

Третий замешкался позади кричащего коллеги ровно настолько, чтобы Саша успел выстрелить ему в грудь. Мужчина упал на спину, сжимая палец на спусковом крючке и поливая пулями коридор над их головами. Однако на его груди было довольно мало крови, что указывало на наличие пуленепробиваемого жилета.

Саша прицелился и всадил пулю ему между глаз.

Последний охранник начал стрелять еще до того, как увидел Сашу, но он не учел наклон пола и не смог охватить всё пространство. К счастью для Саши, он стрелял по прямой. Выпрямив руку и раскрыв ладонь, Саша поднял ее на пути пуль. Он чувствовал, как они рикошетят обратно в стены и пол Рафта и даже обратно в стрелка. Мужчина дернулся в сторону, вскрикнув, и Саша рванул с места.

Оттолкнувшись от пола, он прыгнул, приземлившись на стрелка, и пригвоздил его к полу всем своим весом. Он даже не стал стрелять, только сжал металлический кулак и ударил с такой силой, чтобы размолоть кость и вдавить лицо охранника в череп, с громким хрустом послав во все стороны кровь и ошметки мяса.

Поднявшись на ноги, Саша убедился, что не осталось других охранников, с которыми ему нужно было разобраться. Лежавшие на полу были единственными людьми в коридоре. Довольный, он повернулся обратно к стонавшему с раздробленным плечом и сел верхом ему на грудь.

Несколько раз врезав охраннику по лицу, чтобы заставить его сфокусироваться, Саша рявкнул:  
— Если скажешь мне, где находится арсенал, я оставлю тебя в живых.

— Роджерс мертв, черт бы тебя побрал! — рявкнул Росс. — Ты ничего из этого не получишь!

В сашиных венах пел холод.

— Я отомщу.

На него медленно поднялись глаза охранника, мутные от боли. Саша положил живую ладонь на жалкие остатки плеча и надавил, заставляя тело под собой выгнуться в агонии. Тот не мог даже закричать и лишь молча раскрывал рот.

— Арсенал, — равнодушно повторил Саша.

Не имело значения, сколько раз ему потребуется повторить свой вопрос, он получит нужные ему ответы. Он уничтожит это место как все предыдущие.

*

Они ушли в подполье, как только покинули Башню. Саша был уверен, что Росс так или иначе следил за Мстителями. Старк гордился своей системой безопасности, но Саша знал, что до тех пор, пока на него работали живые люди, всегда будет возможность проникнуть внутрь: будь то простая взятка, угрозы, шантаж или даже люди, разделяющие убеждения Росса. Саша завербовал множество людей за свою жизнь. Никакие технологии не спасут от бдительных глаз тысяч свидетелей.

Они провели три дня, отсиживаясь в дешевом мотеле, пока Саи разгребал данные, добытые Старком, сопоставляя с собственными источниками. Саша отвел себе роль добытчика, принося еду или новый ноутбук, когда Саи решал, что засветил предыдущий. Он мог бы выпытать у Саи детали, но у него не было на это сил.

Всё, что он хотел, — направление, цель, что-то, что успокоило бы его разум, что дало бы ему возможность отвлечься от черной дыры, разросшейся в его груди.

Когда Саша вернулся из последней вылазки с едой, то обнаружил, что Саи больше не сидит согнувшись над ноутбуком, как это было в последние три дня. Он лежал на кровати, пялясь в потолок. Он не среагировал, когда Саша вернулся.

— Саи? — осторожно позвал Саша. — Что-то случилось?

Саи не посмотрел на него, продолжая смотреть в потолок, переплетенные в замок руки лежали у него на животе.

— Я думаю, что за взрывом стоял Росс, — медленно ответил он.

— Ты нашел доказательство? — резко спросил Саша. Если да, то они смогут получить всю мощь Мстителей себе в помощь.

— Нет, — перебил Саи поток его мыслей. — Но я нашел базу в Юте, где Росс проводит обучение «особенных рекрутов». — Саи наконец повернулся к Саше. — Туда доставляется дикое количество химикатов. Зарегистрировано множество смертельных случаев. Когда я сравнил список химикатов с тем, что ежемесячно заказывает исследовательский госпиталь, они оказались... одинаковыми. Я думаю, что Россу Стив был нужен для исследований.

Глаза Саи были темными и мрачными, даже не злыми. Такое же выражение в них было, когда они впервые встретились в том особняке во Франции.

— Я не знаю, как, но я знаю, что это был он, — мрачно объявил Саи, настойчиво глядя на Сашу. — Они должны заплатить за это. Они должны умереть за это, за стирание с лица Земли такого человека.

Саша аккуратно поставил еду и подошел сесть рядом с Саи. Он не трогал его, и не потому, что контакт стал тяжелее без Стива. Из-за того, как пацан смотрел на него, Саша просто не осмеливался дотрагиваться до него.

— Если я открою охоту за базами Росса, — медленно произнес Саша, надеясь, что Саи его поймет, может быть, даст разрешение, или прощение. — Я убью всех, кого там найду.

Протянув руку, Саи коснулся сашиных пальцев, лежавших на покрывале.

— Они должны заплатить.

В последнем слове была жестокость, невероятная холодность. Саи знал, о чем он просил. Такими были люди вроде них, люди, имевшие за плечами жестокое прошлое. Они были сломаны болью и страданием, и в ответ это сделало их острыми и беспощадными.

Саша кивнул.

*

Захватить рубку управления оказалось на удивление легко после того, как он уничтожил арсенал. Честно говоря, Саша был разочарован способностями солдат, оставленных охранять центр управления Рафта. С другой стороны, в этом был свой смысл. Они никогда не ожидали атаки на это место, слишком полагаясь на его недоступность.

Ну, хреново быть ими.

— Ладно! — прокричал Росс, пока Саша изучал пульты управления. — Мы можем прийти к соглашению, Солдат.

Саша скептично посмотрел в камеру наблюдения, подняв пистолет.

— Подожди, это то, что ты хочешь увидеть, — с убеждением произнес Росс, заставив Сашу заколебаться. — Панель управления справа от тебя. Просмотри данные с каналов в блоке Д. Ты поймешь, что ты ищешь.

— Скорее всего, это ловушка, — прокомментировал Саи.

Пацан был удивительно молчаливым со смерти Стива, теряя весь прогресс до того уровня, на котором он был до встречи со Стивом. Это были первые слова за несколько дней, которые не были напрямую связаны с работой. У Саши заныло сердце, даже подо льдом, сковывавшим его грудь. Саи заслуживал гораздо больше, чем боль, от которой он страдал всю жизнь.

Сашина заминка, видимо, напугала Росса, потому что тот выпалил:  
— Он жив. Он жив, и, если ты просто уйдешь, мы его вернем.

Саша оказался у пульта управления через секунду, пролистывая потоки видео из каждой камеры. Первые были заполнены результатами экспериментов Росса с сывороткой. Однако, на пятой оказалось то, чего он не ожидал увидеть даже в самых смелых мечтах.

На медицинской каталке, поднятой так, как в больницах поднимают для людей с поврежденными легкими или с риском развития пневмонии, укрытый до самых плеч белой простыней, лежал Стив.

— Саша, это... — Саи умолк в его ухе, звуча так же потрясенно, как чувствовал себя Саша.

Стив был бледен и неподвижен, но определенно жив. Об этом говорили едва заметные движения там и тут: трепет пульса в горле; незначительное смещение головы, указывающее на неподвижность сна, а не смерти; равномерное движение груди при дыхании. Под его глазами залегли мешки, кожа висела на его теле, от обезвоживания либо недоедания. Простыня сама по себе была уликой, доказательством того, что Росс не хотел показывать. Под ней прятались бог знает насколько тяжелые повреждения.

Даже избитый и бессознательный, пускающий слюни из уголка приоткрытого рта, с потрескавшимися губами, Стив был самым красивым созданием в мире.

И боже, как же Саша по нему скучал.

*

Саша не знал, сколько он простоял перед дверью их спальни. Комната никогда раньше не казалась такой пустой и темной. Стив выбирал покрывало и занавески. Он нарисовал пейзажи, украшавшие стены, повесил фото из своего прошлого со снимками настоящей жизни, с Саи и Баки. Они вместе выбирали мебель, радостно препираясь в процессе, как любая пара.

Это была его любимая комната в доме. Их комната, их кровать, в их доме. Свет был... особенным, очень понравившимся Стиву, пока они выбирали дом. Саша теперь не мог вспомнить, сколько бы ни перебирал воспоминания. Свет был... Стив бы вспомнил. Он всегда помнил, когда Саша не мог, он помнил, а теперь он...

Саша не смог переступить порог. Не смог остаться наедине с тем, что не мог вспомнить, и, что еще хуже, с тем, что помнил. Улыбку Стива, его смех, его терпеливость. Как он заставлял Баки улыбаться и смеяться. Как он заставлял Баки чувствовать себя в безопасности, как спорил и соблазнял его. Даже троллил его, не зная, что это означает.

Стив не был совершенным, святым человеком. Он мог быть упрямым ослом, мог быть настоящей занудой в некоторых вещах, но Стив любил Сашу. Любил как того человека из их общего прошлого и, что было более потрясающим, любил его как тварь, выжившую в Гидре. Саша был... благодарен тем вещам, которые открывал ему Стив. Тот научил его жить по-настоящему, сделал его настоящим человеком, когда раньше он был всего лишь призраком. Стив был его жизнью.

Захлопнув дверь в их спальню, Саша сжался в комок у стены. Саи нашел его там утром, спящим на полу, потому что Стива больше не было. Без него все стало другим. Без него Саша был ни чем иным, как пустой оболочкой.

*

Стив не умер. Его забрали. Его мучили. Росс проводил над ним эксперименты, творил черт знает что. Забрал Стива у Саи, заставил всех поверить в его смерть.

Саша поднял пистолет и выстрелил в камеру. Его живая рука тряслась с такой силой, что не было ни единой возможности удержать в ней оружие. Металлическая имела к этому иммунитет, ее внутренняя буферная система отфильтровывала лишние нервные импульсы, оставляя руку устойчивой как всегда.

— Подключи меня к главному терминалу, — приказал Саи в его ухе дрожащим от нетерпения голосом. — Я получу контроль над всем Рафтом, как мы планировали, Саша. Ты уже пробился почти через всю систему безопасности, это будет просто, я обещаю. — Саи задыхался. — Я знаю, ты хочешь его изувечить, клянусь, я знаю, но это больше не нападение. Это спасательная операция. Ты должен сохранять спокойствие, слышишь?

— Он не погиб, — пробормотал Саша.

— Нет, — отозвался Росс. — Он в порядке, как видишь. Итак, если ты сейчас уйдешь отсюда, я отправлю его в Нью-Йорк раньше, чем ты успеешь это понять.

Стив на экране вздрогнул, его рука затряслась, и затем он снова замер. Саша коснулся пальцами экрана, словно мог через него дотянуться до Стива. Стива, который не умер. Который по-прежнему был теплым, но недосягаемым. Это чувствовал Стив, когда понял, кем был Саша? Эту странную смесь облегчения, радости и тошнотворной, абсолютной несостоятельности? Не удивительно, что его тогда вырвало; Саша тоже хотел поблевать.

— Саша, мне нужно, чтобы ты его отвлек. Я перенаправлю эту запись в Башню Старка, приведу Железного Человека... Квинджет доберется за полчаса, но ты должен подключить меня к главному терминалу.

Ему пришлось приложить усилие, потому что его пальцы стали необычайно неуклюжими, когда он залез в один из многочисленных карманов и достал подготовленную Саи флэшку. С одного края выступала небольшая антенна, которая могла обеспечить связь с Саи через угнанный им спутник. Отойти от экрана, транслирующего Стива, стало самым сложным, что он когда-либо делал, но Саша дошел до центральной консоли и вставил флэшку в ближайший порт.

— Я в системе, — через пару секунд произнес Саи. — Ты справишься, Саша. Мы справимся. — Голос Саи сломался. — Мы заберем его домой. Просто... потяни время.

Саша сделал глубокий вдох.

— Отдай его мне, и я уйду, — сказал он, не в силах спрятать волнение в голосе.

— У меня здесь более выгодное положение, Солдат, — ответил Росс неожиданно спокойным голосом. Будь прокляты его гребаные эмоции. — Уходи, и мы его вернем. Он сейчас в порядке, но ты же не хочешь, чтобы с ним случилось что-нибудь неприятное?

— Саша, — быстро вмешался Саи. — Он блефует. Он не сможет навредить Стиву, слышишь? Потому что тогда ты просто продолжишь всех убивать.

Катившаяся по Саше волна бешенства, требовавшая, чтобы он разнес рубку управления в клочья, медленно начала стихать. Он слушал Саи и повторял его слова. Росс не навредит Стиву, никогда больше.

— Тронешь его, — произнес Саша, пытаясь восстановить холодное спокойствие, в котором он пребывал до того, как увидел лицо Стива. — Как думаешь, что я сделаю с тобой?

Молчание Росса было говорящим.

— Нет, генерал, — низко продолжил Саша. — Я сделаю тебе куда хуже. Ты будешь молить о смерти, когда я с тобой закончу, если ты его тронешь.

Росс откашлялся.

— Кажется, наши переговоры зашли в тупик.

— Тони собирает остальных, — сказал Саи голосом, впервые за месяц полным эмоций. Он был возбужден. — Саша, все Мстители идут. Он говорит, что они уложатся в двадцать минут.

Саша вернулся к экрану блока Д, где Стив по-прежнему лежал без сознания в своей камере.

— Зачем? — спросил он. — Зачем ты забрал его? Он нужен всему миру.

— Он нужен? — Росс фыркнул. — Миру нужна защита от таких, как он. От таких, как Мстители. Мои исследования обеспечат правительство достаточным количеством солдат для защиты от любого иностранного вторжения. Ты думаешь, я один считаю, что супер-солдаты станут основной движущей силой в следующей войне? Вовсе нет. Китай, Северная Корея, Советы... Ты же знаешь про Советы, не так ли?

Саша закаменел, но он не видел Росса, чтобы понять, блефует ли тот. Он только слышал бестелесный фанатичный голос, разносившийся по динамикам Рафта.

— Ты, Солдат, живое доказательство того, что регулярные войска могут быть модифицированы, чтобы выступать на равных этим так называемым усовершенствованным людям. Они все террористы, вот кто они. Железный Человек, Халк, Тор? Они оставляют по себе катастрофические разрушения. Людям нужны настоящие защитники. Капитан Америка может дать нам их, это его настоящее наследие, его польза обществу.

— Ты знаешь мое настоящее имя? — спросил Саша, его голос снова дрожал, ладонь с такой силой давила на пульт, что переключатель взрезал ему кожу. Саша едва заметил это, полностью сосредоточившись на голосе Росса и лице Стива.

— Да, — со злорадством отозвался тот, абсолютно уверенный в себе. — Саша Морозов, Зимний Солдат, — высокомерно произнес Росс.

— Нет, — поправил Саша, говоря медленно, чтобы выиграть как можно больше времени. — Я сержант Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, ранее служивший в 107-м пехотном, один из Воющих Коммандос, пленник Гидры на протяжении более семидесяти лет. Нет, ты не знаешь меня.

Сашино заявление было встречено тишиной.

— Любопытно, правда? — продолжил Саша. — Что только три человека смогли выжить после введения сыворотки.

— Я нахожу это скорее досадным, — ответил Росс, пытаясь скрыть свою нервозность. — Что в этом любопытного?

— Стиви сказал мне, что Красный Череп превратился в воплощение зла, потому что был мразью с самого начала. Что сыворотка делала плохое ужасным, а хорошее великолепным. Она брала то, кем мы были, и усиливала. Шмит стал дьяволом. Стив его противоположностью.

— Кем она сделала тебя?

Саша ухмыльнулся, хотя его никто не видел.

— Она сделала меня опасным. Стив держал меня под рукой не потому, что я был его лучшим другом из Бруклина. — Саша лгал. — Он оставил меня при себе, потому что я был лучшим снайпером в 107м. Потому что я хорошо убивал людей. Убиваю, как ты успел увидеть.

— Ты чудовище в овечьей шкуре, — спокойно заключил Росс. — Ты то, что каждое правительство пытается натравить на нас. Ты причина создания этой программы.

— Забавно, я слышал эти же слова, когда был в Красной Комнате. На самом деле, когда я смотрю вокруг, то не вижу никакой разницы между твоей организацией и ими. Сколько жизней ты сломал? Сколько «добровольцев» никогда не вернется домой, чтобы ты смог продолжить свои исследования? Ты вообще помнишь их имена?

— Они отдали свои жизни на благо своей страны, — выплюнул Росс.

— Джейми Томпсон, — прошептал Саи ему на ухо.

— Джейми Томпсон, — повторил Саша. — Умер, когда его кости проросли через кожу. Эндрю Мёрфи, которого дома ждут две дочери, но он сидит сейчас в одной из твоих клеток. Чарли Сарика, Кайло Иксан, Энни Ваймари, Тереза Напьер. Сколько еще мне придется назвать? Рой Лорри, Джонатан Телерво, Леонард Сильвиа. Я знаю их всех, Росс, — рявкнул Саша. — Каждого до последнего, а тебе никогда не было дела до того, что они были людьми, с семьями и близкими.

— Ты можешь оправдываться сколько угодно, искажать правду о том, что ты не убийца, чтобы спокойно спать по ночам, но ты ничем не лучше Гидры. Ничем не лучше Красной Комнаты. Мир нуждается в защите от Тони Старка? От Тора? Нет, генерал, он нуждается в защите от тебя! Вот почему тебе пришлось фальсифицировать его смерть. Ты знал, что мы придем за ним, ты знал, что у него есть люди, которые нуждаются в нем, но ты все равно забрал его. И плевать, как это на них отразится, плевать, что будет со всем миром.

— Это все очень красивые слова, — сказал Росс, задетый, но хорошо это прячущий. — Однако они не меняют нашей ситуации. Если ты убьешь еще кого-нибудь, мы убьем... твой талисман. Наилучший вариант для тебя, Солдат — уйти.

— Или, — сладко произнес Саша, — Я найду, где расположен блок Д и открою каждую камеру, пока не найду его. У меня есть время. Уйма времени. А вот ты... Удалось вызвать подкрепление, генерал?

— Сукин сын, — выругался Росс.

— Нет, — Саша погладил пальцем изображение Стива. — Не думаю.

— Я открою все камеры в блоке Д, — пригрозил Росс, в его голосе прорывалось отчаяние. — Думаешь, мои ошибки оставят его? Думаешь, он будет в безопасности, когда не сможет защитить себя? — Росс понизил голос, в который возвращалась самоуверенность, заставляя сашин желудок сжиматься от ужаса. — Успеешь добраться до него раньше, чем они разорвут его на части?

— Сделаешь это, и я скормлю тебя им, — рыкнул Саша.

На экране Стив приоткрыл глаза. Его голова качнулась на непослушной шее, осматривая комнату. Плечо Стива дернулось движением, которое обычно предвещало поднятие руки, но оказалось прервано на полпути. Лицо Стива сморщилось в недоумении, и он снова дернулся, прежде чем приподнять голову и удариться затылком о каталку.

Оковы.

Саша медленно моргнул, стараясь не поддаваться грозившей утопить его ярости.

Стив был прикован под этой простыней.

Через несколько секунд Стив повторил движение, позабыв об оковах из-за наркотической дымки. Он продолжал елозить, возиться, шевелить стопами, пальцами, пока накрывавшая его простыня не сдвинулась, продолжив затем скользить под тяжестью своего веса. На груди Стива было не так много ран. Не было язв или серьезных синяков. Однако Саша мгновенно подскочил, сжав металлической рукой консоль, деформируя металл и электронику.

На обнажившейся груди Стива лежала линия черных швов, стягивавших разрез в форме Y. Короткие линии доходили до ключиц, длинный конец уходил вниз по животу под простынь.

Ублюдки вскрыли Стива, словно он был трупом. Они вивисектировали его.

— О боже, — прошептал Саи.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — требовательно спросил Саша обманчиво спокойным голосом, пряча кружившуюся в нем бурю ярости и стужи, которая горела и гремела, грозя поглотить его полностью, если он это допустит.

— То, что должно было быть сделано, — напыщенно ответил Росс. — Во имя высшего блага.

— Высшего блага? — рявкнул Саша. Консоль под его рукой заскрежетала, и ему пришлось выпустить ее, чтобы не потерять Стива из виду. — Тебе нечего предъявить, кроме смерти, страданий и горя! Это не служит никакому благу, ни под каким видом!

— Говорит человек, уничтоживший пять американских баз со всем персоналом. Не тебе спорить со мной о морали, Солдат. Не тогда, когда твои действия не оправдывают цели. Сколько людей погибло во время твоей битвы с Капитаном? Десять? Пятнадцать? Он простил их тебе?

У Саши свело живот. Они никогда не говорили об этом, о людях, которых он убил в погоне за Касселом. О людях, за которых Стив чувствовал ответственность. Что значило, что он никогда не упоминал их? Что он простил Сашу? Или что никогда не простит?

— Саша, — серьезно и нетерпеливо произнес Саи в его ухо. — Старк здесь. Он перехватит управление над Рафтом, куда я не смог пробиться.

— Приветики, Элли Гамильтон. Давно не слышались.

Саша никогда не был так счастлив услышать голос Старка, пусть даже отсылки к Дневнику памяти начали терять новизну.

— Он не может тебе ответить, — строго произнес Саи. — Росс услышит, а мы не хотим выдавать свое преимущество.

Ох, как он любил Саи, очень сильно любил. Ставя Старка на место, пацан был просто великолепен.

— Джеймс? — донесся холодный голос Наташи. — Стив никогда не прощал тебя, потому что он тебя никогда не винил. Он винил себя.

Саше от этого абсолютно не стало лучше.

— Может быть, — произнес Саша, чувствуя, как дрожат его руки, хотя голос оставался ровным. — Но я сознательно забирал каждую жизнь. Когда я мог этого избежать, я так и делал. Ты же их даже за людей не считаешь, всего лишь за вещи.

— Нат, Уилсон и я заходим внутрь, — сказал Бартон. — Саи показал нам дорогу, сказал, ты уничтожил камеры по пути?

— Не все, — ответил за него Саи.

— Я позабочусь об остальных, — вмешался Тони. — Дайте мне тридцать секунд, и я их зациклю. Все смогут ходить где захотят, и никто не заметит, кроме меня.

— Саша, — позвал Саи. — Я добуду тебе местоположение Стива. — Он помолчал и продолжил для Мстителей. — Его держат в блоке Д. — Он громко сглотнул. — Ему понадобится медицинская помощь.

Саша старательно сохранял хладнокровие, чтобы не реагировать на слова.

— Вы знаете степень его травм? — Это был голос Беннера, звучавший так, словно он находился где-то в другом месте. Это было разумно, не стоило приводить Халка на огромную подводную лодку. Скорее всего, он оставался на квинджете.

Саша всмотрелся в лицо Стива. Зеленоватое и серое, растерянное, и все еще потрясающе живое.

— Похоже, что Росс его вивисектировал, — едва сдерживая напряжение в голосе ответил Саи.

— Я не знаю, что это значит, — в возникшей неестественной тишине произнес Уилсон. Голос Росса продолжал бубнить о долге и жертвоприношении, все то дерьмо, значение которого ублюдок бы не понял, укуси оно его за зад. Чего не произойдет, потому что Саша забьет его до смерти. Посмотрит, как ему понравится быть жертвой во имя высшего блага.

— Это когда проводят вскрытие, — непривычно серьезно ответил Старк, — но на живом объекте.

Кого-то на линии явно вырвало.

— Сэм, — обеспокоенно позвала Наташа.

— Джеймс, — вежливо произнес Бартон, — боюсь, я не могу пообещать, что Росс выживет, если я найду его первым.

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал Уилсон. — Просто... это же Стив, — сказал он, настолько же потрясенный, как и Саша, тем, что кто-то способен сделать подобное с таким хорошим человеком, как Стив.

*

Дома никого не было, когда Баки вернулся, но сигнализация была выключена. Баки не беспокоился, в большинстве случаев, когда он возвращался домой на закате, дом был тих, огни погашены, а его парни сидели на площадке наверху. Баки знал, что увидит, еще до того, как поднимется. Саи будет сидеть, свернувшись в клубок в своем кресле, читая либо возясь с ноутбуком, выполняя задания каких-то очередных курсов. Стив будет рисовать за мольбертом.

Если он задержится в дверях, то сможет подслушать разговор, но Баки на самом деле не очень любил подслушивать. О чем бы они ни говорили, это могло оставаться между ними, пока они находились в безопасности. Поэтому Баки не стал задерживаться, пройдя через двойные двери и найдя их именно в том виде, в каком и ожидал. Саи поднял голову, одарил его взглядом и кивнул. Стив не стал поднимать взгляд, но обозначил, что видит его, приостановив движение кистью.

— Я выследил тех, кто растоптал твои бегонии, — сказал Баки, устраиваясь на перилах слева от Стива, прислонившись плечом к колоннаде.

Губы Стива довольно дрогнули, глаза следили за мазками, оставлявшими на холсте красную краску. Очередной закат, любимая тема Стива с тех пор, как он начал работать в цвете. Ему всегда нравились пейзажи, но запечатлеть закат углем он не мог.

— И кто это был? — спросил Стив, смещаясь, чтобы стоять чуть ближе к Баки.

— Те пацаны, что болтаются на пустыре, — ответил Баки, любуясь тем, как угасающий свет освещал лицо Стива. — Они сбежали…

— Разумеется, — сказал Стив. — Ты чертовски страшный для подростков.

Баки проигнорировал его.

—…Поэтому я бросился в погоню. Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу бессмысленный бег, которым ты занимаешься по утрам, но оказалось, что кого-то преследовать мне очень нравится! — радостно объявил Баки, чувствуя себя приятно размявшимся. Он не только устроил бег с препятствиями, но еще и попрактиковался в запугивании. Этот навык не стоило забывать.

— Хммм, — Стив помычал. — То есть мне надо было заставить тебя гоняться за мной по утрам?

— Упаси господи, — вмешался Саи. — Это закончится сексом в общественных местах, а это никому не нужно. — Он поднял взгляд на достаточное время, чтобы оглядеть Баки. — Почти никому не нужно.

Стив рассмеялся и покачал головой.

— Полагаю, ты их поймал?

— Они смогли пробежать меньше сорока минут! — ответил Баки. — Можешь в такое поверить? У этих пацанов вообще нет выносливости… Хотя бы бежали в разных направлениях…

Стив снова подвинулся, в результате оказавшись достаточно близко, чтобы повернуться и лизнуть Баки в губы.

— Ты отомстил за мои бегонии?

— Да, — сказал Баки как ни в чем ни бывало, невероятно довольный тем, что поцелуй был настолько важен, что сумел оторвать внимание Стива от его картины. — Как только я изловил пацанов, всех четверых, я заставил их взяться за руки и провел по всему району от одного дома к другому, чтобы они признались в своих маленьких грехах каждому человеку. Могу гарантировать, что девчонок они здесь себе никогда не найдут.

Стив так сильно рассмеялся, что ему пришлось отвести кисть от холста, затем повернулся и снова поцеловал Баки.

— Мой герой, — пробормотал Стив, его голос упал до той степени, которая всегда обещала неизбежный секс. Хотя Баки знал, что не стоит на это рассчитывать, потому что Стив так и не отпустил проклятую кисть. Правда, Саи не видел этого.

— Фу, вы оба, — простонал он. — Вы можете хотя бы один день обойтись без смущающих публичных выражений симпатии?

Несмотря на то, что Стив покраснел и вернулся к своей работе, он ответил раньше Баки.

— Не вижу в этом смысла после чертовски долгого ожидания. Я влюблен в этого парня почти столетие, а провел с ним всего год.

— Еще не целое столетие, — раздраженно сказал Саи.

— Семантика, — пропел Стив.

— Я тебя чему учил, пацан? — спросил Баки. — Видишь что-то хорошее, бери столько, сколько сможешь.

Баки запустил остывшую металлическую руку под рубашку Стива, наслаждаясь тихим вскриком и тем, как это заставило Стива заелозить.

— Бак! — возмутился Стив, отмахиваясь от него испачканной краской кистью. — Ты же знаешь, что нельзя лезть, когда я работаю.

Посопев, Баки улыбнулся, потому что Стив не отодвинулся от его руки, даже несмотря на холод. Рука отреагировала на контакт как обычно, щелкая пластинами и перестраивая их в более свободном порядке. Это делало всю поверхность более гибкой, рука становилась больше похожей на настоящую конечность, чем на орудие разрушения. Порой Баки думал, что рука была влюблена в Стива так же, как он был влюблен в нее.

Хотя Стив и нахмурился, и снова ударил Баки кистью, он не злился даже в половину.

— Так что за дела у тебя с закатами? — спросил Баки, придвигаясь ближе и запуская под рубашку Стива обе руки. Он впервые внимательно посмотрел на картину, похожую и совершенно отличающуюся ото всех предыдущих. Они были довольно популярны на выставках, проходивших на пляже по субботам, не то чтобы им были нужны деньги. Баки считал, что Стиву просто нравится разговаривать с людьми о своем творчестве.

— Это закаты, — сказал Саи. — Почему бы не любить их?

Стив фыркнул.

— Закаты не просто красивые, — произнес он. — Цветы красивые, Баки красивый. Закаты… Они хаотичные. Каждый не похож на остальные, но они все прекрасны; не существует идеального заката, которому должны соответствовать все остальные. Конечно, большинство людей смотрят на закат, говорит «красиво» и идут дальше, но… закату до них нет дела. Он просто продолжает быть прекрасным, омывая все разнообразными цветами. Каждый день. — Он покраснел, опустил голову и заворочался в руках Баки. — Короче. Они мне нравятся.

Баки прижался лицом к его шее, пряча улыбку.

— Размазня, — пробормотал он.

— Заткнись, придурок, — огрызнулся в ответ Стив, явно смущенный вырвавшимися из-под контроля словами. — Сам спросил.

— Парни, помните, что некоторые вещи нельзя развидеть, — пробормотал Саи, закрывая глаза руками. — Пожалуйста, уважайте мою хрупкую подростковую психику!

Баки усмехнулся, сжав Стива крепче, когда тот снова поднял кисть. Пусть Стив этого не видел, но он заметил улыбку, которую Саи прятал под руками. Они оба были очарованы нечаянным монологом Стива, но ни один из них не собирался признаваться в этом.

*

Как только Саи сказал Саше, как найти блок Д, тот сорвался с места. Больше никаких осторожных, размеренных шагов. Не было смысла запугивать или сеять панику, не при выключенных камерах.

Не когда он был нужен Стиву.

Бартон, Наташа и Уилсон искали Росса. Старк взял под контроль каждый закуток Рафта, чтобы никто не смог стереть то, что здесь творилось. Саи, как всегда, грамотно распределял информацию между двумя командами, держа всех под наблюдением и обеспечивая необходимыми данными.

— Налево, — велел Саи. — Третья камера по левой стороне.

Остановившись перед указанной камерой, Саша потребовал:  
— Открывай.

— Открыть что? — спросил Росс, продолжавший говорить с Сашей, не взирая на его молчание. Тот не ответил и сейчас.

— Работаю, — радостно сказал Старк.

Через мгновение стальная стена перед Сашей начала погружаться в пол. Это было медленно, слишком медленно на его вкус, поэтому он нырнул в камеру, когда стена опустилась лишь наполовину. Приземлившись на корточки, он оказался возле каталки Стива. Она тряслась из-за того, что Стив с новыми силами пытался высвободиться, как только камера начала открываться, не то чтобы у него было много этих сил. Каталка едва шевелилась, либо сделанная из чего-то очень крепкого, либо Стив был под тяжелыми успокоительными. А то и все сразу.

Поспешив к кровати, Саша попытался заговорить, но сумел только хрипло выдохнуть:  
— Стиви.

Так близко он выглядел еще хуже, чем на экране. Было ясно, что он не видел солнечного света все то время, что они считали его мертвым. Его кожа была бледной и сухой, резко контрастируя с ярко-красным цветом сшитых разрезов и следов от игл на его руках. Саша резко отвел взгляд от черных швов, толстых и небрежных. Кожа вокруг пыталась затянуться, но была достаточно сырой, чтобы понять, что разрезы были свежими.

Росс вытащил Стива с эксперимента, который над ним проводили, из-за того, что их атаковал Саша.

— Стиви, — повторил Саша, не обращая внимания на то, что тот вздрогнул, и накрыл ладонью его щеку. Ему нужно было успокоить Стива перед тем, как он его освободит, он должен был убедиться, что Стив не навредит себе больше, чем Росс. — Котенок, это я. Это Саша… Баки. Куколка, ты в безопасности.

Мотнув головой, Стив долго пытался сосредоточиться на сашином лице. Когда ему это удалось, он всхлипнул и прижался к его руке.

— Сашка, — прошептал он сиплым от долгого молчания голосом.

— Да, — отозвался Саша, пытаясь улыбнуться, но сумев только дернуть губами. — Я здесь, куколка. Мы все здесь. Я вытащу тебя, хорошо? Я заберу тебя домой.

— Сашка, — медленно повторил Стив. Он сделал глубокий вдох, закрыл глаза, выдохнул и снова посмотрел на Сашу. Каким-то образом он сумел улыбнуться, коротко и однобоко, но улыбнуться. Этот вид едва не разрушил сашино самообладание, за которое он держался все это время, к его глазам подкатились слезы впервые с тех пор, как начался этот кошмар.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, куколка, — пообещал Саша.

Саша неохотно отпустил лицо Стива, и тот захныкал от потери, разрывая этим звуком сашино сердце, но ему нужно было отвязать Стива, чтобы забрать отсюда. Сначала ему пришлось убрать простыню. Это оказалось сложнее, чем он думал, потому что он увидел и то, что Стив был полностью обнажен, и то, какой длины был разрез на его туловище. Черные швы спускались почти до самого лобка, и чем ниже они были, тем неряшливее. Оковы были сделаны из какого-то металлического сплава без подкладки. Они впивались в конечности Стива, взрезая кожу, когда он пытался высвободиться, и оставляя множество синяков. Еще больше синяков стекало по его бедрам, как будто он и там был прикован в какой-то момент.

Кто-то, Саи или Старк, издал потрясенный звук.

— Что? — требовательно спросила Наташа.

— Нет, — резко отозвался Саи, его голос подрагивал. — Это Стив, он в порядке, просто…

— Просто всё еще хуже, — коротко произнес Старк. — И я согласен с парнем. Вам не нужно пока это знать.

— Уилсон, — позвал Саша, проталкивая металлические пальцы под наручник на запястье Стива и со скрежетом выворачивая его. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты пришел сюда. Оставь Росса Наташе с Бартоном.

Освободившись, рука Стива сжалась вокруг сашиного запястья. Хватка была слабой, чересчур слабой, но Саша не стал стряхивать ее. Он осторожно переложил его ладонь на свою живую руку, позволяя Стиву держаться за нее. Это не был сабдроп, но Саша знал, что Стиву будет спокойнее касаться его, как и тогда.

— Иду, — быстро произнес Уилсон.

— Сашка, — пробормотал Стив, пока Саша разламывал оковы на его голени. — Ты, — он облизал губы, явно прилагая все силы, чтобы говорить отчетливо. — Твоя миссия? Росс?

— Планы изменились, — хрипло ответил Саша.

Губы Стива снова дрогнули в улыбке, голова упала обратно на каталку. Это длилось всего мгновение, но Сашу всего перетряхнуло, и он сорвал два последних крепления. От первой реакции, от одного его вида, от того, как он цеплялся за сашино запястье, Саша знал, что Стиву плохо. Но он все равно улыбался.

Освободив Стива, Саша замялся, не зная, что делать дальше. Ему нужно было снять Стива с каталки, начать двигаться, но он не знал, как это сделать, не навредив ему еще сильнее. Куда бы он ни глянул, Стив был либо ранен, либо это место находилось так близко к разрезу, что прикосновение будет тянуть швы. Саша хотел потрогать Стива, убедить себя, что он был настоящим, обнять его, укрыть своим телом, но Саша не мог сделать ничего из этого, не причинив ему новой боли.

Рука соскользнула с сашиного запястья, упав на каталку.  
— Саша. — У Стива тут же перехватило дыхание от зарождавшейся паники. — Саша, пожалуйста, — взмолился он, потянувшись за Сашей, и тот отбросил все сомнения.

Метнувшись вперед, он подхватил протянутую руку Стива. Поднеся ее к губам, он поцеловал ненормально костлявые пальцы, и потянулся металлической рукой погладить Стива по голове. Тот не успокоился сразу же, но сделал прерывистый вдох и с силой вцепился в его руку.

— Я здесь, куколка, — произнес Саша. — Никуда не ухожу. Ты просто… Я не знаю, где можно тебя коснуться. Ты весь…

Саша не смог закончить предложение. Стив гораздо больше знал о том, что с ним сделали, чем Саше когда-нибудь удастся узнать.

— Боже, — прошипел Бартон.

— Тони, — холодно произнесла Наташа. — Найди мне этого сукина сына.

— Уилсон подойдет к вам через пару минут, — сказал Саи. — Может быть, эм, простыню?..

— Тебе нужна стрижка, — слабо поддразнил Саша. — Мне нужна моя рука на секундочку, хорошо, куколка? Я тебя снова укрою.

Стив поморщился, но кивнул, и Саша понял, что его голубые глаза никогда не покидали его лица. Как только Стив узнал его, он смотрел с той интенсивностью, которая обычно доставалась его картинам. От этого было еще сложнее отодвинуться, наклониться и поднять отброшенную простыню.

— Будет больно, — предупредил Саша, складывая ткань пополам и кладя ладонь на бедро Стива. — Я приподниму тебя, хорошо?

Стиснув зубы, Стив сверкнул глазами.

— Я не сломанный, — рявкнул он, и Саша чуть не рухнул от прокатившейся по нему волны облегчения. Он не был единственным, его облегченный вздох продублировали Саи со Старком.

— Нет? — поддразнил Саша, пробираясь пальцами под Стива и подтаскивая его вперед. Вырвавшийся у Стива болезненный стон оставил его без ответа, поэтому Саша не стал ждать. Он перенес вес Стива на свою грудь, изо всех сил пытаясь игнорировать тихие болезненные звуки, пока он оборачивал простыню вокруг его талии.

— Не клади его обратно на спину, — выпалил Старк, когда Саша собирался опустить Стива обратно.

— Почему? — спросил Саша, замирая с прижатым к нему Стивом, задыхающимся от боли.

— Там, — пробормотал Старк, пытаясь сохранить хоть немного чувства достоинства Стива и в то же время объясниться. Саша отстраннено отметил, что Старк звучит напряженным, постаревшим, но ему некогда было проводить анализ. Ему едва удавалось держать себя в руках, чтобы помочь Стиву.

Уткнувшись головой под сашин подбородок, Стив ухитрился подавить всхлипы и пробормотал:  
— Я в порядке.

Саша стиснул руки, чувствуя, как разбивается на осколки его сердце от откровенной лжи, от того, как Стив пытался быть сильным ради него. Охнув, Стив сумел ухватиться пальцами за сашин ремень. Он держался, несмотря на то, что у него не было на это сил.

— Джарвис говорит, что его нельзя двигать, — торопливо произнес Старк. — Уилсон, поторопись, черт бы тебя побрал.

— Почти на месте, — пропыхтел Уилсон. Он бежал, спасибо за это, потому что Саша не был уверен, что его сердце сможет выдержать больше.

— Все будет в порядке, Стиви, — пообещал Саша, хотя не был уверен, что это правда. Он не знал, что видел Старк на камерах. Саи не говорил, его внимание было сосредоточено на Бартоне и Наташе, подбиравшихся к Россу.

За углом застучали шаги, и в поле зрения показался Уилсон. Он резко остановился, затем выругался и бросился вперед, вставая на колени позади Стива. Это, честно гвооря, не обнадеживало.

— Привет, Стив, — напряженно произнес Уилсон.

— Сэм, — хрипло ответил Стив. — Почему Саша сходит с ума надо мной?

— Ну, — медленно начал Уилсон. — Возможно, его немного напугал Старк. Похоже на то, что к твоей спине подведен поясничный дренаж. Скорее всего, Джарвис сообщил, что тебя не стоит перемещать с ним, а Старк перевел это как «не двигай его».

— Ха-ха, — проворчал Старк. — Джарвис так и сказал. Он произнес это в повелительном наклонении, что означает потенциальную угрозу жизни.

Саша про себя согласился с переводом Старка.

— Да, — вмешалась Наташа. — Давайте расскажем всё Стиву и напугаем до смерти, почему бы и нет?

— Я просто пережму его, — спокойно и уверенно произнес Уилсон, настолько обнадеживающим голосом, что Саша смог немного расслабиться. — А потом его кто-нибудь вытащит, да?

— Как скажешь, док, — ответил Стив, но его трясло, и Саша не думал, что это от страха.

— Стиви? — позвал он. — Что не так?

Стив дернул головой. Саше показалось, что он попытался сделать это движением резким, начал по крайней мере, но он был просто не в состоянии приподнять голову, его шея вела себя как резиновая. Этот жест вылился в то, что Стив прижался щекой к сашиной груди, быстро и поверхностно дыша приоткрытым ртом. Саше стало больно за него, он знал, как раздражало Стива чувство беспомощности. Саша слишком хорошо знал это на собственном опыте.

— Я в порядке, — высоким и напряженным голосом произнес Стив.

— Не делай этого, — мягко пожурил его Саша. — Я с тобой; тебе не нужно быть сильным. — Стив охнул, его руки рефлекторно сжались на сашином ремне. — Все здесь ради тебя, куколка. Дай нам позаботиться о тебе в этот раз.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, но он снова качнул головой.

— Я не могу, — выдавил Стив. — Это, это… Всё бо-болит. Если я…

— Тссс, — успокоил Саша, понимая, что Стив едва держится под тяжестью боли, которую никогда раньше не испытывал. — Я все еще с тобой. Все будет хорошо, Стиви. Теперь все будет хорошо.

Хотя Саша хотел погладить Стива руками, предложить ему что-то, что не было болью, он продолжал держать одну руку у него на поясе, а вторую на плечах. Все, что он мог, это поддерживать его и ждать, пока Уилсон закончит то, что он делал.

— Готово, — сказал Уилсон, вставая. — Но тебе придется нести его. Стив, тебе нельзя ходить с этой штукой в спине, ясно?

— Да, — сумел выдохнуть Стив, одновременно расстроенный и обрадованный.

Саша вздохнул, готовясь к боли, которую должен был причинить.

— Будет больно, котенок, — сказал Саша. — Идем.

Сжав руку вокруг плеч Стива, он наклонился и подхватил его под коленями. Вырвавшийся у Стива полупроглоченный крик заставил сердце Саши сжаться, но он сумел его поднять. Крепко прижав его к себе, Саша последовал за Уилсоном из блока Д к выходу. Он не знал, чем они воспользуются, подлодкой или квинджетом, и, честно говоря, ему было все равно, главное было доставить Стива в больницу.

— Я люблю тебя, — пробормотал Стив, сжимая руки на сашиной груди. — Я ждал… я ждал тебя. Чтобы еще раз сказать тебе это. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Стиви, — заверил его Саша, чувствуя, как ноет у него в груди. Стив ждал его, пока Саша думал, что он мертв. Пока Саша уничтожал империю Росса, над Стивом проводили эксперименты, и он ждал его. — Просто держись, хорошо? Мы скоро выберемся отсюда.

*

— Я тебя прощаю.

Слова вытащили Баки из сна. Возле его спины обнаружился теплая, тяжелая масса, родная и успокаивающая. Баки пошел спать один, Стив остался на диване. Эта ссора была самой ужасной после Нью-Йорка, вызвав у Баки тошноту, как только он успокоился. Стив так на него разозлился…

Это была всего лишь выпивка. Выпивка и улыбка, но Баки не удержался. Была вызвана полиция, а Стив ушел спать на диван. Получается, ему наконец-то надоело терпеть дерьмо Баки?

По спине Баки скользнула ладонь.

— Я люблю тебя.

Стив уговорил его пойти потанцевать. Свинг, судя по всему, было популярен в Новом Орлеане, в том старом стиле, который когда-то нравился Баки. Поначалу это было весело, Баки уговорил Стива выйти на танцпол, соглашаясь, чтобы тот наступал ему на ноги. Когда Стиву надоело, он сбежал к их столику и просто смотрел. Баки хватало партнеров, как девушек, так и парней, он танцевал и упивался ощущением взгляда Стива на себе.

Это все так легко вернулось к нему, все шаги, как вести. Чего он не помнил, то без проблем сумел заполнить своим боевым опытом. Все дело было в чтении языка партнера и проецирования собственных движений. При всех сложных, постановочных движениях умение танцевать было первозданным. Все сводилось к демонстрации лучшего, что у тебя есть: твои ноги, твоя задница, твои руки, твоя самоуверенность. Это было весело, его заполняли адреналин и эндорфины, и он чувствовал себя как под кайфом. От прикосновений, от музыки, от чистой свободы.

А потом он поднял взгляд и увидел, что возле стола Стива стоит какой-то парень. Баки бы не обратил внимания, но Стив улыбался ему. Улыбался, взяв предложенный напиток. Это было больше, чем просто улыбка. В языке тела Стива была какая-то открытость, что-то почти манящее. Баки перестал танцевать, бросил своего партнера и проложил дорогу сквозь толпу. Гул в ушах не давал ему услышать, о чем они говорили, но Стив продолжал улыбаться, и Баки набросился на парня раньше, чем тот успел его увидеть. Он ударил его так сильно, что выбил зуб; потекла кровь, кто-то закричал.

— Звоните 911! — кто-то прокричал, а Стив ухватил Баки за руку и пояс штанов и вытащил его из клуба в теплую ночь. Он не сказал ни слова, но Баки видел злость в каждой линии его тела. Когда он не пришел в постель, когда он схватил одеяло с подушкой и ушел спать на диван, Баки был абсолютно уверен, что всё кончено. Он почти не спал, у него болели грудь и плечо.

А утром Стив пришел к нему, простил его, признался ему в любви. Разве можно было удивляться тому, что Баки был уверен, что Стив найдет кого-то лучше? Кого-то, кто будет заслуживать бесконечное прощение, улыбки и невероятный секс. Баки не заслуживал счастья со Стивом, а Стив заслуживал того, кто будет делать счастливым его. Не того, кто будет бросаться с кулаками на незнакомцев за то, что они дважды посмотрели на его парня.

— Прости меня.

Баки изогнулся, не понимая слов. Подвинувшись, чтобы дать ему повернуться, Стив не отстранился слишком далеко. В каждой лини его тела читались вина и сожаление. Он коснулся пальцами мешков под глазами Баки и издал тихий обеспокоенный звук.

— Ты не спал.

— За что ты извиняешься? — спросил Баки, не понимая. — Это я вчера напортачил.

В этот раз Стив издал звук огорчения.

— Нет, Бак, это не правда. Это… я виноват.

— Ты, — повторил Баки с недоумением.

Стив кивнул, неуверенно гладя его по лицу.

— Возможно, я подначил того парня купить мне выпить.

Внутренности Баки затопило холодом. Он был прав, Стив покончил с ним. Только это случилось не прошлым вечером. Он надоел Стиву задолго до этого. Сколько он мечтал о ком-то другом? У Баки не хватило смелости спросить.

— О, — слабо сказал Баки. Он сел, неплотно обхватывая живыми пальцами запястье Стива, чтобы тот смог отобрать руку, если захочет. — Я могу стать лучше, — начал он, но Стив покачал головой, выдернул руку из пальцев Баки и придвинул его голову ближе, чтобы они могли соприкоснуться лбами.

— Нет, сладкий, нет. Это не… Все было не так. Я… — Стив с трудом сглотнул, прикрыв глаза, длинные ресницы отбрасывали тени на его скулы. — Я ревновал, и злился, и… Прости. Мне ужасно жаль. Я знал, что ты так среагируешь, поэтому я… Я его обнадежил, и я знал, что ты разозлишься, но, боже, Бак, ты же чуть не убил этого парня!

— Ну, да, — равнодушно подтвердил Баки. — Ты ревновал и уговорил этого парня купить тебе выпивку? Ревновал кого?

Стив покраснел и отодвинулся настолько, чтобы опустить голову. Руки с лица Баки тоже исчезли, упав на одеяло и принявшись ковырять ткань. Он нервничал, был смущен, какого черта?

— Тебя к твоим партнерам, — пробормотал Стив.

— Подожди-ка, —сказал Баки, чувствуя легкое головокружение. — Ты приревновал меня к людям, с которыми я танцевал? Почему ты просто не вышел ко мне танцпол?

— Я не умею так двигаться, Бак, — возразил Стив, опустив голову еще ниже. — Я никогда не смогу танцевать с тобой, как они.

Это было абсолютной чепухой. Дело было не в том, что Стив не умел танцевать; кто-то с его уровнем боевого опыта и тренировок просто обязан был быть успешным во всех физических аспектах. Вся беда была в его голове, он просто верил, что не способен танцевать. Он пытался сказать Стиву об этом раньше, но его слова влетали в одно ухо и тут же вылетали в другое. Словно Стив до сих пор был на половину глухим.

— То есть ты приревновал, — повторил Баки, улыбаясь от уха до уха. Стив приподнял плечи в защитном жесте, нервничая, а Баки вовсе не этого хотел добиться. — Эй, эй, — сказал он, прежде чем Стив успел ответить. — Это нормально. Стиви, это даже лучше, это потрясающе.

Вскинув голову, Стив уставился на него в замешательстве.

— Что?

Баки обнял Стива и перевернул их, улыбнувшись, когда улегся Стиву на грудь.

— Раз ты не злился на меня, почему ушел спать на диван?

На лице Стива появилась растерянность, но он обхватил руками спину Баки.

— Ну, я же не мог прогнать на диван тебя, так? Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Подожди, — Стив нахмурился. — Бак, я вынудил тебя ударить того парня, я не злюсь на тебя за это. Я злился на себя. Ты думал, что я злюсь на тебя?

Баки приподнял бровь.

— Ты не сказал мне ни слова по дороге домой, и ты лег спать на диван. Да, я думал, что ты злишься на меня. Какая разница? Ты ревновал.

— Так, — медленно сказал Стив. — Ты до странного радуешься этому.

Баки определенно был счастлив. Он потерся носом о подбородок Стива, повторив потом этот же путь губами.

— Тогда за что ты меня прощаешь, если ты на меня не злишься?

Стив завозился под ним, и Баки застонал, уронив руки на его бедра, чтобы удержать на месте. Они закончат этот разговор, черт побери.

— Нью-Йорк, — ответил Стив, и у Баки сжался желудок. — Я простил тебя за Нью-Йорк. Я хотел сказать это вчера, я ждал подходящего случая… но потом я сделал… И ты ударил того парня и… Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал.

Уткнувшись лицом в шею Стива, Баки обвил руками его талию и крепко сжал. Он не мог говорить. Тепла, счастья и облегчения было слишком много. Стив не давил, не заставлял его ничего говорить, только гладил Баки по спине. Не заставляя благодарить за то, что Стив снова оставался в его жизни.

*

Дверь с щелчком закрылась за доктором, которого Старк доставил в Башню еще до прибытия Стива. Тот почти сутки провел в больнице, проходя тесты и операции, но наконец-то они смогли забрать его домой. Никто даже не моргнул, когда Старк сказал, что оплатит перелет Стива к Башне Мстителей. Даже Саша, который первым настаивал на больнице.

Стив не хотел туда.

Никто не мог уснуть, пока они не узнали, что Стив в порядке, хотя сейчас не спал только Саша. Остальные расползлись по комнатам, оставив Сашу и Саи со Стивом и доктором. Саи тихо сопел, свернувшись калачиком на диване. Саша сидел возле огромной кровати Стива, какими был оборудован лазарет Башни. На самом деле это была большая отдельная комната с медицинским оборудованием.

Единственное облегчение, которое позволила Саше его совесть, было в том, что Стив выглядел значительно лучше. На его щеках появился румянец, кожа перестала быть сухой, а синяки залечивались благодаря питательным веществам, закачанным в Стива через капельницу. Бледно-зеленые простыни лежали под его руками, не скрывая верхней части белой повязки вокруг его груди. Саша знал, что бинты простирались до бедер, закрывая разрез, сделанный врачами Росса.

Выяснилось, что эти ублюдки не зашили Стива до конца, когда выставили его на показ для Саши. Только чтобы удержать его внутренности от вываливания. Врачи, которых допустил к нему Старк, были вынуждены снова его разрезать, разобраться с внутренними кровотечениями, а затем зашить его обратно. Саша не знал, что еще они делали, но видел, как главный хирург, которого Старк заставил прилететь, спокойно вышел из операционной, а потом его почти полчаса рвало.

Сделанное со Стивом было выжжено в памяти Саши, но он не мог заснуть по другой причине. Прошло несколько часов, но он не мог успокоиться. Не мог заснуть, не мог расслабиться. Он продолжал держать живую руку металлической, потому что та не переставала дрожать. Она дрожала с того мгновения, как он понял, что ему придется заставить Стива сделать то, что тот делать не хотел. Чего он боялся.

Когда они все поднялись на квинджет и взлетели, Старк начал звонить врачам и направлять их в ближайшую к Башне больницу. Стив был настолько неподвижен, что Саша думал, что он потерял сознание. Но Стив запаниковал. Он начал упрашивать, не так сладко, как делал это в постели, но с абсолютным ужасом в глазах. Не только Сашу, он умолял каждого Мстителя не подпускать к нему врачей.

Уилсон с Джарвисом были уверены, что Стива должен осмотреть хирург. Все были уверены, не взирая на исцеляющий фактор. Все кроме Стива, а он не желал играть по-хорошему. Стив рассказал о самых чудовищных вещах, которые с ним делали, умоляя команду не заставлять его проходить через это снова. А когда они не поддались, он расплакался. Он даже не мог сказать, чего конкретно боялся, он просто не хотел к врачам. Нелогичность его просьбы была для них еще более мучительной. Стив всегда был собранным, и видеть его настолько испуганным разбивало Саше сердце.

Саша не помнил, чтобы Стив плакал, ни до Гидры ни тем более после. Судя по виду остальных, они с этим тоже не сталкивались. Предательство в глазах Стива разрывало Сашу на части. Стива невозможно было утешить, как бы Саша ни клялся, что он будет в безопасности, что он будет все время рядом. Саша понимал. Он на личном опыте знал, каким был на вкус этот страх, как он обжигал и в то же время замораживал рассудок.

Он все равно заставил Стива отправиться к врачам. Не то чтобы Стив смирился с этим. Еще до того, как они покинули вертолетную площадку, он начал паниковать с такой силой, что врачам пришлось вколоть ему успокоительное. Они держали его под наркозом во время всех тестов, не говоря уже об операции. Стив не знал, но Саша держал свое обещание, как и Саи. Они неотрывно смотрели за Стивом, с того момента, как его вынесли из квинджета и до той секунды, когда он был доставлен в свою комнату в Башне. Ни один из Мстителей не хотел оставлять Стива в больнице, поэтому они все отправились к Старку.

Саша сомневался, что это будет иметь значения для Стива.

Первым признаком того, что Стив очнулся, были его руки, сжавшиеся в кулаки. Наклонившись, Саша расправил тугую хватку живыми пальцами. Прикосновение заставило Стива вздрогнуть, полностью отстранившись от него. Совсем как в первый раз, когда Саша нашел его.

— Стиви, куколка, это я, — неуверенно произнес Саша. — Ты в безопасности. Слышишь? Мы вытащили тебя.

Открыв наконец глаза, Стив уставился на него и с трудом вздохнул.

— Сашка, — хрипло прошептал он, голубые глаза были полны беззащитности. С силой и скоростью, каких у него не было в последний раз, Стив схватил сашину металлическую руку и сжал так сильно, что пластинам пришлось перестроиться, чтобы выдержать давление.

— Похоже, тебе стало лучше, — ухитрился выдавить Саша, хотя его голос звучал слабо даже для него самого. Он не знал, что сказать. После всего случившегося, после того, что он сделал, он не был уверен, что Стив захочет, чтобы он был рядом. Не то чтобы он смог уйти. Он не был уверен, что сможет уйти, даже если Стив попросит. Если он уйдет, если покинет эту комнату, ему будет слишком сложно убедить себя в том, что Стив жив.

У Стива перехватило дыхание, и он с силой дернул сашину руку, подтягивая его ближе. Затем он замер, выпустил сашину руку и дернул иглу капельницы из своей руки. Если бы Саша не был так близко, он не успел бы остановить его вовремя. Металлическая рука гудела от усилия, удерживая Стива и не давая ему выдернуть иглу и нанести черт знает еще какой ущерб.

— Котенок, котенок, перестань, — попытался уговорить его Саша, но теперь Стив активно боролся с ним, крутясь и грозя порвать швы.

Саше стоило этого ожидать. Когда его разбудили после операции, чтобы убедиться, что анестезия не отправила его в кому, он точно также запаниковал. Но в тот момент у него не было сил это выразить. Накачанный мышечными релаксантами, он шевелил руками, его лицо было серым, губы потрескавшимися в том месте, где дыхательная трубка стерла нежную кожу. Паника длилась, пока врачи не решили, что Стив выдержит успокоительное. Они дали ему более мягкие препараты, чтобы он погрузился в настоящий лечебный сон.

— Стив, хватит! — закричал Саша, и тот наконец послушался, замерев и тяжело дыша. — Это всего лишь питательные вещества, — продолжил он успокаивающе. — Ты обезвожен и недокормлен, и даже не в состоянии съесть нужное тебе количество, твой желудок просто взорвется.

Саша услышал, как за ним Саи сел на диване. Через мгновение он уже был рядом с Сашей, обхватывая свободную руку Стива и заставляя разжать кулак. Саи оставил обе руки в ладони Стива, от чего длинные изящные пальцы того стали выглядеть просто огромными.

— Она сказала, что это не надолго, — заверил Саи. — И я дважды проверил состав.

— Да? — неуверенно спросил Стив.

Саша быстро кивнул.

— Никаких лекарств с тех пор, как… Уже некоторое время. Они хотят, чтобы ты принял антибиотики, но те будут в таблетках.

По рукам Стива прокатилась волна дрожи, но Саша не мог сказать, было это облегчением или страхом.

— С тех пор как что? — тихо спросил он.

Саи попытался сменить тему, но успел только произнести его имя, когда Стив его перебил.

— С тех пор как что, Саша?

Саша стиснул зубы. Отвезти Стива в больницу было правильной вещью, он знал это. Но это не стирало предательства в глазах Стива от того, что они его заставили. Стив никогда так не смотрел на него, ни до, ни после. Стив доверял ему, а Саша заставил его столкнуться с его худшим страхом буквально через час после спасения. Саша был вынужден сделать это быстро, жёстко и безжалостно.

Стив больше всего ненавидел его безжалостность, и от этого было мучительно больно. Эта безжалостность была огромной частью его самого. В то же время именно эта черта отличала его от Баки, которого Стив помнил и любил в прежние времена. Тот Баки был чутким, мягким и заботливым, в то время как Саша был воплощением огня и мести. Каждый раз, когда Стив хмурился, разочарованный его действиями или выбором, Саша отчетливо чувствовал, насколько он несовершенен. Если он будет проклят за это, проклят за спасение жизни Стива, пусть будет так. Он будет рад, что Стив жив и может злиться и разочаровываться в нем.

— С тех пор, как ты очнулся после операции, — как можно мягче произнес Саша.

Прежде чем Стив успел среагировать, даже воздуху не набрав, Саи выпалил:  
— Я… Мы были там все время. Мы не оставляли тебя одного, ни на мгновение. Старк лично проверил всех врачей, и мы были там все время.

— О, Саи, — лицо Стива сморщилось, его рука сжала руки Саи. — Тебе не стоило это видеть. Саша, он не должен был…

— Я должен был, — перебил Саи. — Мы… Я не мог снова оставить тебя. Не после… Ты был таким напуганным, и мы пообещали, что везде будем с тобой, а единственный раз, когда ты уехал один…

У Саи перехватило дыхание, на ресницах заблестели слезы.

— Нет, нет, Саи, — быстро произнес Стив, высвобождая руку. Он сжал его за плечо, потом за затылок, заставляя встретиться с ним взглядом. — Это не твоя вина. Единственный, кто виноват в этом — Росс.

Он закашлялся, резко и хрипло, и Саша потянулся через Саи, чтобы дать Стиву бутылку с водой. Открутив крышку, он быстро выпил половину, прежде чем попытался заговорить снова. Ни Саша, ни Саи ему не мешали. Саша был рад просто услышать голос Стива, услышать, каким он был сильным. Без оглядки на то, простит ли его Стив, он будет в порядке.

— Ты ничего не мог сделать; тебя могли ранить или убить. Тебя, — он посмотрел на Сашу, повернув руку, чтобы сжать его запястье. — Арестовали бы. Мы все здесь, — пробормотал Стив, когда у Саи затряслись плечи, а по щекам потекли слезы. — Вот что важно, да? Я… Я в порядке.

— Ты не в порядке, — возразил Саи, вытирая щеки.

Губы Стива тронула короткая улыбка, и у Саши сжалось сердце.

— Нет, — тихо согласился он. — Но я буду в порядке. У меня же есть вы двое, да?

— Ты не злишься? — спросил Саи, сжимая в руках простыни.

Стив не стал притворяться, что не понял.

— Это… сложный вопрос, — сказал он, сведя брови. Его взгляд метнулся к капельнице, по его телу прокатилась волна дрожи, и он отвел глаза. — Я не…

Голубые глаза метнулись по комнате, расширяясь, когда увидели медицинское оборудование. Он сжал сашину руку, снова вызвав рекалибровку пластин. Как ни странно, этот звук заставил Стива снова расслабиться, и вернувшийся к Саи взгляд был спокойнее, чем раньше.

— Я не хочу здесь находиться, — закончил он. — И я злюсь на то, что я… Что я так испугался, что перестал доверять вам. — Он поднял взгляд на Сашу. — Вам обоим, но я не злюсь на вас. Я злюсь на себя, и на Росса, и на этих… — Он сделал медленный, глубокий вдох, опять стиснул сашину руку и выдохнул, когда на ней перестроились пластины. — На людей Росса. Но теперь я здесь и я не могу… Вы оба здесь, как я могу быть в еще большей безопасности?

Саи прижался чуть плотнее к Стиву, ища близости так, как никогда не делал даже с Сашей. Может быть, потому что Саша слишком много знал о нем, о том, каким сломанным когда-то был Саи. Стив был новым, тем, кто не видел пацана в муках ломки. Саша знал, что Саи нравилось, что со Стивом он начал с чистого листа. Он любил Стива. Тот факт, что Стив так отчаянно не хотел в больницу, что им пришлось заставить его, мучил Саи также, как Сашу, подрывая уверенность, что его хотят, что его любят.

— Я видел, как ты погиб, — тихо произнес Саи. — Я заставил Сашу смотреть выступление. Я думаю, он гордился тобой. — Саи говорил медленно. С мукой. Выражая себя через слова, как он делал только когда Стив заставлял его, но в этот раз по собственной воле. — Ты вышел. Сказал добрый день и умер, — произнес Саи с ужасом в голосе.

— Я не… — начал протестовать Стив, но Саи прервал его, заставив смолкнуть слабостью своего голоса.

— Ты был там, улыбался с экрана, а потом все взорвалось и ты умер и нам пришлось это смотреть. И мы могли только смотреть, потому что для тебя было важнее поехать туда, чем остаться вместе с нами.

На исказившемся лице Стива ясно читались печаль и сожаление.

— Я здесь, — неуверенно сказал Стив, желая помочь Саи почувствовать себя лучше.

— Я рад, что ты здесь, — отозвался Саи. — Но я видел, как ты умер, и я никогда не забуду этот момент. Мы вдвоем просмотрели каждый новостной канал, каждый блог в поисках выживших. Саша даже позвонил Тони, и все говорили, что ты погиб. Ты был мертв. Ничто не сможет стереть это воспоминание. А потом мы тебя нашли, и ты был таким напуганным и злым… И мне казалось, что каким-то образом мы в этом виноваты. Опять.

— Мне… мне жаль, Саи, — прошептал Стив. — Я знаю, что от этого не станет легче, но мне жаль.

— Нет, — ответил Саи. — Не станет.

— Это не его вина, Саи, — твердо сказал Саша, прерывая то, что могло стать еще одной тирадой. — Каждый из нас порой сам по себе, а Стив даже не был один. Я убедился, что у него будет подкрепление, но это все равно не помогло. Ты знаешь, что он никогда бы не оставил нас, если бы это зависело от него.

— Но он решил поехать на тот саммит, — возразил Саи, поворачиваясь к Саше, в то же время наклоняясь еще ближе к Стиву.

— Саи, — упрекнул Саша. — Он делал то, что должен, пытаясь помочь людям после того, как отказался от своего щита ради нас. Ты был прав, — Саша сглотнул; почему это так сложно было сказать вслух? — Когда сказал, что я гордился. Я горжусь, как и ты.

— Но, — Саи продолжил спорить, его голос был тихим и неуверенным. — Каждый раз, когда мы разделяемся, происходит что-то ужасное. В этот раз, и в тот, когда ты собирался взорвать себя в Нью-Йорке...

— Что, прости? — произнес Стив, хотя ему явно с трудом удавалось злиться, когда он все еще был расстроен. — Повтори-ка еще раз.

— Эээ, — нерешительно протянул Саша, морщась, когда взгляд Стива потяжелел. — Саи, я об этом не упоминал... еще.

— Не собирался упоминать, будет точнее, — резко сказал Стив, не переставая, впрочем, гладить Саи по затылку. — Ты бы предпочел убить себя, чтобы покончить с Касселом, вместо того, чтобы поговорить со мной?

— Эм, — выдавил Саша, широко распахнув глаза.

— Я, эм, — нервно произнес Саи, — пойду поищу всем еды. Да? — Когда никто не ответил, он добавил: — Да.

Он поспешил из комнаты, и Стив дождался, пока не закроется дверь, прежде чем взялся за Сашу.

— Я знал, что ты не доверял мне, но настолько?

— Ты сказал, что простил меня, — взмолился Саша. Он только что вернул себе Стива, и тот уже на него злился. Сколько прошло времени? Десять минут? И даже не на то, на что он ожидал. — Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я люблю тебя, Стиви, и я пытаюсь быть лучше. Ты же знаешь, что это правда.

— Этого я не прощал, — жестоко сказал Стив. Затем так же внезапно, как разозлился, он дернул Сашу за руку и мягко добавил: — Иди сюда, сладкий. Ты чертовски давно не обнимал меня.

Сашу не нужно было просить дважды. Это потребовало некоторых усилий; Стив был подключен к такой уйме машин, что было очень сложно забраться на огромную кровать, ничего не задев. Стиву тоже было сложно шевелиться, однако он свернулся в сашиных руках, устроив голову на живом плече, а руками намертво стиснув металлическое запястье. Когда рука откалибровалась, чтобы выдержать давление, Стив вздохнул.

— Я знаю, что ты пытаешься, — сказал Стив, как только расслабился в сашиных объятьях. — Но это... Ты предпочтешь умереть, чем довериться мне?

— Я доверяю тебе, — попытался убедить его Саша, но Стив покачал головой.

— Ты не сказал мне; не сказал, потому что знал, что это меня расстроит. — Он протяжно вздохнул. — Я не злюсь на тебя, Сашка. Ты отправился в то место на миссию и ты... Ты позвал кого-то на помощь, чтобы прийти ко мне. Нет ясных доказательств, что твои приоритеты изменились, что ты не ставишь миссию на первое место, но... Как мне убедить тебя поверить, что я тебя не оставлю? Что я люблю тебя? Всего тебя. Ты не... Ты не веришь мне, так как же ты веришь в это?

— Дело было не в том, что я не доверял тебе, Стив, а в том, что ты работал на Гидру!

Заверение Стива, что он не злится, стало выглядеть обманом, когда он яростно начал:  
— Я никогда!..

— Ты работал на ЩИТ, а ЩИТ был Гидрой, — перебил его Саша. — Сознательно или нет, но ты выполнял их задачи. Ты защищал одного из их главных ублюдков. Нет, помолчи минутку, — быстро сказал он, поднимая руку, когда Стив открыл рот, чтобы возразить. Стив не отпустил его даже сейчас. — Это то, что я знал в то время. Я знал, что Саи рассказал тебе о Гидре, что ты видел флэшку с доказательством, но ты ничего об этом не сказал. Я не волновался, что ты можешь убить меня, — Стив передернулся, — я боялся, что ты захочешь меня поймать. Я предпочту умереть, чем снова подвергнуться их пыткам, Стив. Я думаю, ты теперь понимаешь, как сильно я не хотел снова проходить через это.

Все лицо Стива закаменело от сдерживаемых слов. Однако он продолжал молчать, давая Саше выговориться. Позволяя ему продолжать, если он хотел. Он молча ждал, пока не понял, что Саша закончил.

— Теперь мне можно говорить? — спросил Стив секунд через десять, немного раздраженно.

Саша кивнул, глядя, как дернулась мышца в челюсти Стива, пока он ждал разрешения.

— Да, — ответил Саша, уже жалея о своей вспышке.

— Во-первых, если раньше я думал, что понимаю твои доводы, то теперь могу сказать, что не воспринимал их настолько буквально, как сейчас.

Саша поморщился и тихо пробормотал:  
— Прости.  
Он никогда не хотел, чтобы Стив настолько хорошо смог понять его в этом конкретном случае. Он бы предпочел, чтобы Стив остался в незнании, чтобы он ему сочувствовал, а не сопереживал. Теперь было слишком поздно; Стив знал наверняка, как ощущается этот конкретный страх.

— Во-вторых, это весьма смутно связано с тем, о чем я говорю! — рявкнул Стив, после чего сделал глубоки вдох, с видимым усилием успокаивая себя. — Это никогда не было основной причиной, по которой я злился на тебя в Нью-Йорке.

— Что? — непонимающе уставился на него Саша.

Стив резко выдохнул, с нежностью и раздражением, явно все еще не перестав злиться. Повернув голову, он поцеловал руку, на которой лежал, и Саша прижал его крепче. Он едва не лишился этого: бесконечного терпения, которое Стив проявлял, имея с ним дело. Он не думал, что сумеет найти это в ком-то еще, такую готовность объяснять снова и снова, пока до него не дойдет. Сколько раз они обсуждали Нью-Йорк? Дюжину? А Стив предполагал, что Саша упустил главное, причину, по которой он едва не потерял Стива там.

— Раз ты думаешь, что мы говорим о Нью-Йорке, давай поговорим о Нью-Йорке, — сказал Стив, его голос все еще наполняла нежность. — Ты считал, что я был из Гидры. Ты считал, что я из Гидры, — повторил он громче, когда Саша открыл рот, чтобы поправить его, — и я виноват в этом, потому что не сказал тебе, что проверяю ЩИТ. Я должен был упомянуть о своих подозрениях, но в то время я думал, что было совершенно ясно, на чьей я стороне. В свое оправдание, — сухо добавил Стив, — я на тот период еще не был настолько близко знаком с твоей паранойей.

— Я не уверен, что она когда-нибудь изменится, — признался Саша.

— Я знаю, — заверил Стив, заставив Сашу задрожать, когда погладил металлическое запястье. — Но когда ты думал, что я из Гидры — по моей вине, напоминаю — у тебя был выбор. Продолжить свою миссию или...

— Довериться тебе, — перебил Саша. — Я сказал тебе...

— Нет, — резко сказал Стив. — Ты не должен был верить в то, что я не из Гидры. Ты никогда не слышал про поговорку «доверяй, но проверяй»? Это выбор, который ты проигнорировал, Саша. Ты убрал Наташу с поля игры, ты был в моей постели, в моем доме. Насколько сложно было сделать что-то похожее? Выяснить, что я знал. Ты знаешь, когда я вру, всегда знал, но вместо этого ты выбрал уйти. Поставить себя по другую сторону границы.

— Вместо того, чтобы приложить хоть какое-то усилие и поговорить со мной, ты решил, что наилучшим выходом будет обвеситься взрывчаткой и нажать на кнопку, если до этого дойдет. Мне было интересно, — продолжил Стив поднимавшимся голосом, — как вам двоим удалось так быстро взорвать тот мавзолей, но теперь в этом появился смысл. Ты принес взрывчатку на себе. Ты сделал это, чтобы при наихудшем развитии событий взорвать нас всех, лишь бы забрать Кассела с собой. Ты выбрал план, который бы убил нас обоих, оставив Саи сиротой, вместо того, чтобы привязать меня к стулу и заставить сказать тебе правду. Тебе даже не пришлось бы этого делать, если взять во внимание, каким я порой становлюсь после секса с тобой.

На ресницах Стива дрожали слезы, пока не падая вниз. Саша протянул руку, стирая их, и Стив позволил ему, замерев. Это была их самая странная ссора, потому что они продолжали обниматься.

— И ты никогда об этом не говорил. Прятал от меня, зная, что я расстроюсь. Ты знал, поэтому ни разу не упомянул, когда мы разговаривали про Нью-Йорк. Почему? Я тебе скажу, — Стив даже не дал Саше времени ответить. — Потому что ты все время до смерти боишься, что я тебя брошу. Ты боишься, что я уйду, что я не приму того, кто ты есть и что ты делаешь, или просто... мне это надоест. Что мне надоело, Бак, — это имя на мгновение сбило Сашу с толку, прежде чем он осознал, что это было намеренное напоминание о том, что их история началась не с Кассела. — Так это попытки убедить тебя верить мне. Я люблю тебя и я никуда не уйду. Я смотрю на тебя, придурок. Всегда. И это значит, что ты можешь рассказывать мне о вещах, которые меня расстроят, или заставлять меня показаться доктору, или обвинять в том, что я работаю на Гидру, и я это переживу! Но то, что ты мне не доверяешь? С этим я не справлюсь, Баки.

Саша смотрел вниз, на макушку Стива.

— Ты всегда вздрагиваешь, — медленно произнес он, пробуя слова на вкус, до сих пор не решаясь касаться вещей, которые он всегда пытался не замечать. — На твоем лице появляется этот разочарованный взгляд каждый раз, когда я веду себя хуже, чем идеально. Ты... Ты ясно дал понять, что тебе не нравится видеть, как я действую, руководствуясь своими инстинктами. Но то, что ты видишь... То, что я даю тебе увидеть... — Стив поднял голову, встречаясь с Сашей острым взглядом. — Это уже отфильтровано по самое не могу. Если я позволю тебе увидеть всё... — Саша смолк.

— Ты думаешь, что я перестану хотеть тебя, — закончил за него Стив.

Саша прижался носом к его волосам. Они были влажными и жирными, пахли потом и лекарствами, но еще и Стивом.

— В тот раз в Нью-Йорке... Ты думаешь, что Саи имел в виду висевшую на мне взрывчатку, которой мы взорвали мавзолей. — Стив начал кивать, но тут же напрягся, потом вздрогнул, поняв, что говорит Саша. — Был второй набор. Который нельзя было быстро снять или даже обнаружить. — Саша потерся щекой о макушку Стива. — Я их проглотил. Я мог взорвать их, но у Саи тоже был доступ к ним, на тот случай, если я не смогу сделать это сам.

Стив открыл рот и снова передернулся, захлопнув его с клацаньем зубов.

— Это то, что я делаю. Как я планирую. Как я делаю то, что делаю. Я не думал о цене моей жизни больше семидесяти лет, Стив. Я не могу пока это изменить, если вообще когда-нибудь смогу. Я пытаюсь, я клянусь, я пытаюсь, но для меня всегда имела значение только цель, миссия. Целью было не попасть в плен. А взрывчатка была самым простым и легким способом это обеспечить.

Саша сглотнул. Руки Стива дрожали, когда он провел кончиками пальцев вверх по его плечу и по горлу, но он не говорил. Не перебивал.

— Это то, как я думаю, как я вижу людей. Я смотрю на Наташу и могу сказать, что она чувствует себя потерянной, потому что ее поза не сбалансирована как обычно. Для меня очевидно, что если мне нужно от нее избавиться, сейчас самое лучшее время. Я смотрю на Клинта, и какая-то часть меня замечает, что порой от него пахнет молоком и детьми. Это заставляет меня думать о заложниках. Я смотрю на Беннера и знаю, что если дело зайдет далеко и мне понадобится отвлечься, он идеален. Достаточно сильно ударить, и он трансформируется. Я не делаю это сознательно. Это то, как я вижу людей. А ты ненавидишь это во мне. — Стив опять плотно сжал губы. — Зачем мне снова и снова совать это тебе в лицо? Какой в этом смысл? Сделать тебя несчастным? Заставить тебя оставаться со мной только из гордости? Из чувства долга?

Саша моргнул несколько раз и расслабил зубы, он даже не осознавал, что стискивал их, пока не заметил боль.

— Ты спросил, почему я не узнавал у тебя о Гидре. Почему не привязал к стулу и не заставил рассказать мне все, что ты знаешь. — Саша заставил себя сосредоточиться на тепле и тяжести Стива в его руках, на его присутствии. — Люди вроде тебя? Их нужно сломать, прежде чем они заговорят, я знаю это по личному опыту. На тебе не сработают простые угрозы. — Саша вздохнул. — Даже тогда я не мог вынести мысль о том, чтобы причинить тебе боль. Черт, даже когда я мог выстрелить в Кассела в том ангаре, я не сделал этого, потому что пуля бы прошла через тебя.

— Ты мог бы вытрахать из меня ответы, — проворчал Стив.

— Нет, — твердо сказал Саша.

Стив нахмурился, вероятно, на резкость в сашином голосе.

— Я так не делаю. Секс — одна из немногих вещей, которыми я могу наслаждаться без приязки к моей работе или моему прошлому. Я никогда не буду использовать его в качестве метода допроса.

Стив длинно выдохнул, его ладонь растирала сашину руку, как будто в ней все еще был кровоток, нуждавшийся в массаже. Его руки по-прежнему дрожали, черты были искажены печалью. Именно то, чего Саша не хотел, почему никогда не говорил ничего из этого.

— Когда-нибудь обязан наступить момент, когда я перестану подводить тебя, — тихо сказал Стив.

— Ты меня не подводишь, — тут же ответил Саша. — Я облажался. Я не могу ожидать, чтобы ты разбирался с этим в довершение ко всему прочему.

Улыбка Стива была напряженной.

— Нет, можешь, — возразил он. — Ты думаешь, что я не знал большую часть этого. Я не знал о взрывчатке, о том, что ты думаешь, что тебе придется сломать меня, чтобы получить информацию, и что ты не будешь использовать для этого секс. О последнем я должен был знать, но не знал. Об остальном? Я знал. Может быть, не в таких объемах, как ты намекаешь, но знал. — Он облизал губы. — Саша, ты один из лучших наемников в мире. Если бы ты не знал, как убить моих друзей, я бы, честно говоря, разочаровался в тебе.

Саша фыркнул, застигнутый врасплох словами Стива и тем, как чисто звучал его голос.

— Знаешь, что меня огорчает? — Стив прикрыл глаза, его голос зазвучал сломанным: — Меня огорчает, что ты убил бы себя; заставил Саи сделать это, потому что не смог поговорить со мной. Я не... Я... — Стив сбился, схватил сашину рубашку и потряс его. — Что мне с этим делать? Я люблю тебя, ты любишь меня, но ты... Черт побери, ты мог умереть. Конечно, это меня разочаровывает. — Он вздохнул, уронив голову и уткнувшись лбом в сашину грудь. — Что еще, по-твоему, я должен чувствовать? Зная, что ты мне не веришь, что ждешь, когда я тебя брошу, потому что я не могу убедить тебя в обратном.

— Почему ты зовешь это доверием? — неожиданно спросил Саша. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал! Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно! Неужели это так трудно понять? Что я не хочу видеть, как тебе больно? Видеть, что ты огорчен и разочарован во мне? Я потратил...

Стив снова тряхнул его, сильнее, чем раньше, и прокричал:  
— Я не в тебе разочарован!

Саша нахмурился, полностью перестав понимать Стива.

Обмякнув, выглядя раздавленным, Стив отпустил сашину рубашку и пробормотал:  
— Я разочарован в себе от того, что я заставляю тебя думать такие вещи. Что ты не можешь сказать мне, что я уйду, что... Что ты недостаточно стараешься. Что ты недостаточно хорош. Мы так ужасно поругались, и все, что я наговорил... Я был зол, и я не могу стереть всё сказанное.

— Сашка, я знаю, что ты так заботишься. Я знаю, что ты стараешься. Я знаю, что я плохо это показывал, но я знаю. Я так чертовски разочарован из-за того, что не выражаюсь недостаточно понятно. — Стив посмотрел на него ярко-голубыми ищущими глазами, умоляя: — Я люблю тебя. Я люблю, какой ты сейчас. Я любил Баки из моего прошлого, но я влюбился в тебя, не зная, что ты был им. Я влюбился в твою опасность, твою беспощадность, в то, как ты вкладываешь всего себя в то, что ты делаешь. — Он слабо улыбнулся. — Я все равно думаю, что ты тупой придурок, и идиот в придачу, но я принимаю тебя, Саша. Всего тебя. Те твои части, которые не позволяют тебе оставлять нас без присмотра, и те, в которых ты думаешь, как убить моих друзей, или... Боже, все. Всё это, все части, которые ты прячешь, или думаешь, что прячешь.

Стив медленно сжал в кулаке сашину рубашку.

— Вот чего я прошу, когда прошу доверять мне. Чтобы, когда ты думаешь, что твой запасной план — это самоубийство, ты говорил мне. Я не обязан одобрять это, зная, что для тебя... это будет...

— То, что я должен сделать, — предложил Саша, когда голос Стива угас.

Стив кивнул, опустив голову и поджав губы.

Саша вздохнул, прижавшись щекой к его макушке.

— Вот поэтому я не говорил тебе.

Дернувшись назад, Стив провел большим пальцем под сашиными глазами и пробормотал раздраженно:  
— Прости, что меня огорчает, что для тебя это рабочий вариант.

Его кулак внезапно врезался в сашину грудь. Саша охнул, но поймал оба его запястья.

— Ты себя поранишь, — отругал его Саша.

— Ты заставил меня пообещать, — со злостью произнес Стив. — Ты заставил меня пообещать, а сам не сказал. — Он продолжал сопротивляться какое-то время, но потом обмяк. — Я не могу потерять тебя.

— Стив... — прошептал Саша, но тот лишь покачал головой, снова встретившись с ним взглядом.

— Сашка, ты можешь пообещать мне, что будешь ценить свою жизнь как мою? Что ты не будешь использовать самоубийство в качестве приемлемого варианта? Если не можешь... ладно, но я должен спросить.

Саша облизал губы, уставившись на Стива, понимая его, может быть, в первый раз.

— Только если это будет работать в обе стороны. Я не буду рисковать своей жизнью ради эффективности, ты не будешь рисковать своей.

— Я не... — инстинктивно запротестовал Стив, как чертов придурок делал всегда.

— Граната в лицо, Стив. Граната в лицо.

Стив шмыгнул носом, блеск в его глазах подсказывал, что он может попытаться продолжить спор, но потом он просто кивнул. Он откровенно ослабел, его тело тратило всю энергию на лечение повреждений. Пройдут недели, прежде чем Стив сможет без опаски покинуть кровать.

— Я могу на это согласиться, — задумчиво сказал Стив.

— Ты меня совсем запутал, — пробормотал Саша.

— Это не так уж сложно. Просто я люблю тебя, и всё. В этом нет большого секрета; я люблю тебя. — Стив прижался лицом к сашиной груди и выдохнул. — Это ты все путаешь.

— Это плохо? — спросил Саша, чувствуя, что Стив расслабился, и отпуская его запястья.

Стив улыбнулся; Саша чувствовал это грудью, где его рубашка натянулась из-за Стива.

— Это чертовски раздражает, но это не плохо. С тобой всегда что-то новое. Ты помогаешь мне чувствовать себя живым, знаешь? — Стив зевнул, затем снова вжался в сашину грудь. — Меня никто кроме тебя так не зажигает. В одну секунду я хочу любить тебя, в другую задушить голыми руками, а пять минут спустя свернуться клубком в темном углу от стыда, но я с нетерпением жду с тобой каждый новый день.

Саша облизал губы. То, что Стив сказал... Это было похоже на отпущение грехов; прощение и вызов одновременно. Это мешало дышать и придавало сил. Это чувство два месяца назад он сохранил бы в тайне.

— Ты заставляешь меня хотеть быть осторожным. Я... меняю ради тебя свои планы. Я думаю о том, что бы сделал ты. Ты заставляешь меня хотеть измениться. Я люблю Саи, но ты заставил меня сознательно захотеть измениться. Я хочу защищать тебя, и я ревную как черт ко всем, кому достается твое время.

Улыбка возле сашиной груди расширилась.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — пробормотал Стив.

Дверь открылась с щелчком, и из тела Стива тут же исчезла вся расслабленность. Это должно было быть больно, то, как напряглась каждая мышца в его теле. Это лишь показало, насколько расслабленным он был до этого. Насколько он чувствовал себя в безопасности, свернувшись в сашиных руках. Теперь он выглядывал из-под сашиной руки, настороженный и подозрительный, и расслабился лишь тогда, когда Саи протиснулся в дверь с подносом, заваленным едой. Не полностью, этого не произошло, пока он не сжал пальцы на сашиной руке, заставив пластины зашелестеть.

— Ты специально это делаешь, — выпалил Саша.

Стив бросил на него взгляд и покраснел.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он.

С любопытством рассматривая их, Саи опустился на край кровати. Стив осторожно, с сашиной помощью, снова лег на спину, чтобы пацан смог устроиться максимально ближе. Тот уселся возле изголовья, прижавшись бедром к плечу Стива, где он не мог причинить ему боль, но при этом мог быть рядом.

— Что он делает? — спросил Саи, передавая еду. Сэндвичи для него и Саши, пахнущий мороженым и шоколадом коктейль для Стива. Тот осмотрел коктейль с подозрением, прежде чем сделать глоток через трубочку и помычать.

— Заставляет мою руку рекалиброваться, — ответил Саша, игнорируя впившийся в бок локоть.

— Ты только что заметил, что его это заводит? — недоверчиво спросил Саи.

— Боже мой, — покраснев, пробормотал Стив. — Заткнитесь.

Саша рассмеялся.

— Нет, я знал об этом. Но это другое.

— Боже мой, — простонал Стив между ними.

— В чем другое? — с интересом спросил Саи, полностью игнорируя стоны Стива.

— Я почти не ощущаю от него ауру, взывающую раздеться, — задумчиво ответил Саша, и Саи сосредоточенно кивнул.

— Убей меня сейчас же, — потребовал Стив у потолка, его щеки все так же окрашивал румянец.

— О, вот как, — произнес Саи с таким видом, словно ему все стало понятно. — Возможно, это из-за того, что она звучит чертовски угрожающе, когда заряжается или рекалибруется. Стив торчит с этого, хотя большинство обычных людей разбегается в ужасе.

— Дайте мне встать, я найду ближайшее окно и выброшусь из него, — угрюмо пробормотал Стив. — Ни один из вас ничего не понимает.

Саша повернулся к Стиву и улыбнулся, широко и зубасто, а затем заставил руку загудеть, довольно громко в небольшом пространстве. Стив тут же прикрыл глаза, вздохнув и чуть расслабив плечи. Это было вовсе не то выражение, с которым он бы запрыгнул на Сашу, как это было до Росса. Стив точно не стал бы закрывать глаза.

— Я вижу, что ты имел в виду, — произнес Саи.

— Я ненавижу вас обоих, — без злости пробормотал Стив, пряча глаза. — Если вам так нужно знать, я... — Он покрутил соломинку по кругу. — Я не могу вспомнить этот звук правильно. Когда я... сплю, или... не важно. — Когда у него галлюцинации, догадался Саша. — Или у тебя обе руки живые... поэтому... этот звук напоминает мне, что я не там, но если даже там, то все равно в безопасности. Вот... теперь вы знаете.

— Я могу зациклить ее на включение, так часто, как тебе нужно, — пообещал Саша, бережно гладя Стива по боку. Он все еще боялся касаться его, боялся, что нанесет еще больше вреда. Он запустил руку и почувствовал, как Стив расслабился, как напряжение в буквальном смысле вытекло из него, пока гудение продолжалось. Впервые в сашиной жизни рука помогала кому-то почувствовать себя в безопасности, под защитой вместо угрозы. Саша не мог вспомнить, чтобы когда-нибудь радовался так полно, так глубоко тому, что у него была эта рука.

— Это в некотором роде очаровательно, — сказал Саи, тоже широко улыбаясь. — Как одеялко безопасности, но убийственная рука.

— Это не убийствення рука, — пробормотал Стив. Он рассеянно отдал Саше свой коктейль и повернулся, опуская голову ему на плечо, вторую руку положив Саи на колено. — Это сашина рука.

— Все еще Саша, да? — прокомментировал Саи, который, устроив нелегкое время Стиву, явно собирался сделать то же самое с Сашей. Затем он вскрикнул, и Саша увидел, как Стив прячет руку, ущипнув пацана.

— Оставь его, я достаточно его помучил для одной ночи, — упрекнул Стив с закрытыми глазами, не видя, как ярко Саи улыбнулся. Саша чувствовал то же самое, поддерживая урчание в руке и глядя, как Стив медленно проваливается в сон. Было чудесно вернуть его назад, но еще прекраснее было видеть, что он в самом деле не сломался.

Они снова были вместе, и только это имело значение.

**Author's Note:**

> implied character death, kidnapping, drugging, aftermath of torture, human experimentation


End file.
